Tenshi Guardians High
by Candipopxlov
Summary: Kaoru is an angel that is attending her new school. She was shock to find out that her enemy attended the school. Kaoru charged over to him to give him a piece of her lightning! They been trying to kill each other ever since! Will they change to...?
1. It's you!

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you guys enjoy :D Also please review it, that would make me happy ^^; even if it's bad comments. **

**Rurouni Kenshin- I don't own that- sighs... I'm going to have to put this everytime...huh? =_=**

* * *

><p>She stared at the school, disgraceful why she had to be here. Yeah, she was a Tenshi (angel), so what? She thought that she can live with it, be a normal person, but no. Some jerk-ass had to piss her off, and she sent a bolt of vein lightning towards the poor little boy. Now he was in the hospital, not playing with a full deck of cards. Today is the new start Kaoru!<em> We'll see how much an angel, who controls lightning, will fit in this school.<em>

* * *

><p>As Kaoru walked around a dorm that was assigned, she heard some of the "popular and cool" people just gossiping. She sighed, wondering if sometimes people had better things to do than gossip about other people. She finally reached her room and opened it. Kaoru frowned, horrified how the room looked. The room was a terrible mess. There were pants and skirts scattered around the floor, the room smelled like perfume, and there was screaming all over the room. Kaoru rushed to where the scream was coming from, and she opened the bathroom door. She saw a girl with long, braided pigtails trying to get her shoe to fit in.<p>

"You-Why are you screaming over a shoe?" Kaoru questioned. The girl stared up at her and cocked her head, probably trying to figure out who this girl is.

"You got a problem with it?" The girl tried defending herself. She knew that it was stupid screaming over a shoe because it wouldn't fit on her foot. But hey! These shoes were really cute.

"Yeah I do…" Kaoru replied honestly. "If you are going to scream like that from now on, I can't live here." Misao frowned.

"You don't live here. Megumi and I live here." Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I apparently do now. I just move in. By the way, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. What about you?" She tried asking politely. Kaoru even held her hand out for a handshake. The girl stared suspiciously at hand, waiting for the hand just to chew her hand out. There was no chance she going to shake the hand, but the new roommate seem nice-at least.

"My name is Makimachi Misao. So you are a new student, huh? Can I see your schedule?" She asked. Kaoru went over to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She threw towards Misao, and she caught it in mid-air. She scanned over the paper.

1st: English

2nd: Science

3rd: Magic [weapon] Art

4th: Math

5th: History

6th: Fine Arts

7th: Gym

"You got a tough schedule, but I have some of the same class as you." She flashed a grin towards Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. She probably just made her first friend. "I'll help you around school. Let's just say I'm your tour!" She jumped off the bed, trying to be like superman. "There's another girl living in our dorm room as well, but she's studying."

"Where?" Kaoru asked quizzically. Misao pointed under the bed and lifted the blanket up, revealing a girl who seems to be very tall, though intelligent.

"Misao, what are you doing? Do you want me to fail the test?" Megumi yelled at Misao as she got up under the bed. She patted her clothes and took a look at the new girl.

"Our new roommate, Kamiya Kaoru…I'll accept you in this dorm room if you aren't as annoying as Misao." Kaoru saw Misao grabbed a rock, ready to knock down Megumi in one hit.

"Don't worry, Megumi. I'm not as annoying as Misao by far." She gave a slight smirk to Megumi, and Megumi grinned back.

"Well, don't disturb my reading!" She crawled back under the bed and won't probably come back up until it's time to go to bed. Kaoru and Misao went out of the room, and Kaoru's tour finally begins.

"Since we are all Tenshi, how come I don't see anyone go fly with their wings?" Kaoru asked, and Misao let out a deep sighed of depression.

"If we do, we get detention. It's mess up-I mean-we are Tenshi! We have wings! We need those freakin' wings, yet they make us betray our race by not using them!" Misao suddenly started broking out into tears, and Kaoru saw people glancing their way. She knew what their thought was. It wasn't the least pleasant thing going around. _What is that girl doing to that poor little girl?_

"Misao, please just calm down. It's just wings…Anyway, can you just show me around the school!" Kaoru squealed in shock when she saw the gun fell out of her pocket. She quickly put back in her pocket, and when Kaoru looked back up at Misao, she saw that her mouth was dropped open.

"Was that a gun?" She said without moving her mouth. Kaoru had sweat drops trickling down her forehead, and she nodded her. Misao just let out a word before she fell to the ground.

"Misao!" Kaoru made Misao stand back up, and Misao put her hand to her head.

"I'm fine…Sorry, I have phobia of being next to gun…that's all…" Misao muttered. "Anyway come follow me," she said with a quick recovery. "This elevator leads us to the school, but the elevator is always crowded with people so I usually just take the stairs."

They reached the school, and Misao showed the hallways that lead to which class. She grabbed a map from the office and drew it out for Kaoru. It was completely confusing, but it was much easier though in some ways. The first day at being Tenshi High wasn't that bad, other than having a roommate who has a lot of mood swings and a roommate that just always put her smarty hat on.

"Since you are taking Magic of weapon arts, your class has to be outside." Misao said. "You will also have to have lockers, but not many girls take Magic of weapon arts since they are afraid of getting hurt. If I were you, I suggest you get out." This made Kaoru feel schizophrenic.

"Are you saying that I can't do it? Is the reason the reason why you say because I'm a girl?" Misao thought for a while about she just said, and she then apologized, not intending to be mean like that.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying it's best if you get out. There's a girl on the team, and she got the load of a skill! You can say she's probably the strongest. She is also one of the Tenshi Guardians!" Those words that came out of Misao caught Kaoru's ear.

"What's that?" She asked quizzically.

"They are the top Tenshis in the school. The guardians' duty is to protect the princess of angels. There are suppose to be sixteen guardians, but only eight were chosen. One of them is Myojin Yahiko. He controls the mist or smoke you could say. The only reason why he is a Tenshi Guardian because of his temper issues." Misao said. "The girl I mention is Komagata Yumi. Her ability is Love and Heart; No matter how ridiculous it sounds, it's really strong. Her boyfriend is Shishio Makoto, who controls the winds. He is the second best out of the guardians. I can list the rest for you, but I'm tired. Oh I forgot! The strongest one out of the guardian is Himura Battousai or Kenshin, but everyone calls him Battou-" Misao stopped when she saw Kaoru dropped to the floor. She noticed that Kaoru had an indignantly look placed over the nonchalantly face that was just there a second ago.

"What is he doing here?" Kaoru growled under her breath. Something strikes Misao in the head. _Did the Battousai and she have a connection? I wonder what that could be!_

"Do you guy like-love each other or something? I'm not too sure but they way you are growling make it seem like that…" Her voice trailed off when Kaoru shot her a glare of her fiery blue eyes. Misao saw lightning streaks in Kaoru's eyes.

"You are barely right. And I don't like him. If you call: _wanted to kill _somebody love, then think again. I don't want to talk about it." Misao felt like there was a vibe of spasmodic aura around Kaoru. She noticed that veins of lightning spark against her hand, and Misao's eyes rose. _Lightning is around her! _

"Speaking of the devils, look's who is here?" Misao felt a shiver sent to her spines. Kaoru's voice changed so much, from being soft to rough, hard, and deep. Misao looked up and saw Battousai just walking with Yahiko as they strolled along the hallways. Then Shishio caught up with them, laughing with the Battousai and poor Yahiko, who got slammed to the lockers.

_Zing! Zing! Zing! Zing-Zing!_ Misao heard the sparks around Kaoru's hand grew. It kept flickering, spiraling, and expanding due to Kaoru's indignant. She made a shape of a gun with her hands, and she aim towards Battousai. "Fire!" she yelled out the lightning that was around her hand, shot with a force impact towards Battousai. It sent an incredible impact that Misao's braided hair was whipping through the air furiously. "You are going to pay, you pint-bastard!" Kaoru yelled and started charging towards them.

"Wait Kaoru!" Misao said as she ran after her. _What the heck is going on?_

* * *

><p>"Kenshin, did you finish the homework we had in history class?" Yahiko said jadedly with a yawn. Battousai yawned before he responded with a yes.<p>

"Yeah I did, but can you shut up? I'm trying to concentra-" Shishio punched Battousai in the back furiously. "No saying Hi to your pal? You've gotten colder so much it breaks my heart," he said with a smirk. Battousai grinned back and stretch his arms out.

"He is such a drama queen…" Yahiko muttered, and the next thing he knew felt someone chi trying to strangle his neck. He started coughing for air, and Shishio finally let him go.

"Speak for yourself, little _kid,_" Shishio groaned, and Yahiko stared in shock. He felt schizophrenic, wanting to punch Shishio in the head, and cut his arm off. When Yahiko tried to lunge towards him, Battousai easily pushed the active kid away.

"I'm not a kid! I'm in the freakin' same grade as you; you dried up piece of toilet paper!" Those words struck Shishio in the head, and he slowly turned around, giving Yahiko the daggers glare.

"Say what?" He demanded in his deep voice, but used in a creepy tone that could make anyone shivered. Shishio heard Yahiko swallowed something in his throat, and sweats trickled down his forehead.

"I said: _you dried up piece of toilet PAPER!_" Shishio pushed Battousai out the way and grabbed Yahiko. Yahiko squealed like a little girl and Shishio swing him around like he was a bag of potatoes. He let go of him, and Yahiko crashed into the lockers with a loud thud.

"That will teach you better not to mess with me!" He pointed to himself. Battousai started cracking up and slapped his knees at Shishio's face. It was priceless! Also the fact that what Yahiko called him just made him laugh even harder.

"Stop it guys!" Battousai said, still laughing furiously. "It hurts my stomach!" Shishio and Yahiko, who got up, exchanged looks. _Was it that funny, _their face said.

Yahiko heard something rumbling behind him, and when he turned around, he flipped out. "What the hell?" He yelled out loud as a bolt of lightning was charging towards their way. It seemed like the lightning was aim towards Battousai. Battousai was really shock and quickly moved away from lightning bolt before it can zap him or land a scratch on him. The lightning quickly vanished in mid-air, and the Battousai caught his breath.

"What was that?" Shishio asked, shocked that a lightning bolt just randomly target his friend out of the blues. Suddenly Shishio heard the bull's footsteps charging their way. When he squinted, he saw a girl, who looked around freshman year, running at full speed. Her target seems to be at…Battousai.

Battousai quickly moved away as the random, psychotic girl tried to land a punch at him. One punch got him in the mouth, but he blocked the others. The girl was about to make another land-blow on him, but the Battousai quickly caught the girl's fist. _Why in the world is this happening to me? Who the hell is this girl and why is trying to punch me. _Battousai took a look at her, thinking that he never seen this Tenshi anywhere around school. _Probably just a new stude- _He stopped his thoughts when his brain started to interact with him. _I think I have seen this girl from somewhere!_

"Let go of me, Kenshin!" She growled at him, and Battousai quickly let go of her hand. The girl clutched her hands against her chest, giving him the daggers. He saw the girl reached into her pocket, and his jaw dropped when he saw a gun in her hand. She pointed directly out him, and Battousai glanced over to his friends and saw that they had the same reaction.

"It's because of you-" He saw her hair rise up statically, and he was shock when he saw blue lightning just flickering and giving off static noise. "-I had to come over here!" She bellowed, and the girl pulled the trigger slowly. "Now you are going to pay back, Kenshin!"

* * *

><p>Translation: [Side notes: I just love this end part :DDD] [In the next chapter: It's hilarious to see Kenshin's reaction- which i'm working on the second chapter]<p>

Tenshi=Angel


	2. Punishment has been received

**Hi :D My second chapter for Tenshi Guardian! Hope you guys enjoy! XD **

**I don't own Kenshin- and I will never will own it. [Translation notes are at the bottom :DD] [Short chapter but I promise the next one is going to be long]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaoru's eyes rose as Battousai blocked her lightning bolt [that was shot from bullet]. The Battousai created a wall of fire to block the attack. She saw Kenshin's eyes popping out, and she think she even heard him say, "<em>oro?"<em> Soon, people started surrounding the ruckus area.

"_Hey what is going on?" _One asked as he saw what was going on.

"_Who's that girl? Wait, is that the Battousai!" _Kaoru heard someone shrieked. She couldn't see why people were making a fuss over it.

"_That girl is going to get beat up! She is out of her mind, wanting to duel him! Battousai is the strongest! No one can't beat him!He's too pure awesome!" _A girl said, making Kaoru want to puke up. _He's gotten popular with the girls now, eh? _Kaoru snapped her fingers, and the lightning that was trying to break through Battousai's barrier vanished. She walked up towards him and shot him the glares of a tiger.

"Kaoru," he said with disgust. Battousai remembered back when they were both kids, forced to hang out with each other. He didn't know why their parents are trying to make them hang out. Clearly, for one thing, it was fun messing with her.

Battousai took a look at the Kaoru, who he hadn't seen for the past eight years. She never came back to their kingdom (every Tenshi has a kingdom, depending on family). It's not like he cared whether she came or not. He never cared for her, only seeing her as an annoying spoiled, careless girl. She was almost un-recognizable but the same time she was. Her black silk hair was pulled back in a ponytail, wrapped around with a ribbon. She was wearing their school uniform, and her eyes were glaring at Kenshin, showing streaks of lightning.

Kaoru gazed at Battousai, noticing his physical appearance. He was the shortest out of the guys, but he looked strong enough to strike down an opponent twice his size. His red flame hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and Kaoru thought she could see some hint of cockiness on his face. She started noticing that Kenshin was building up muscles, but she didn't care much at all.

Misao finally catch up to her, getting her breath steady. When she looked up, she saw the tension in the hallway. Misao definitely saw lightning and fire in the air, trying to out due one another.

"Kaoru, you have to slow down next time!" Misao said breathlessly. Kaoru didn't hear her though, ignoring her because her attention was on Battousai. Misao saw that the Battousai also had the same infuriated look as Kaoru.

"What are you doing over here?" He said coldly. Kaoru snickered before she answered him.

"What does it look like? I'm going to this school, but I never expected you to go to this Tenshi School!" She snarled at him. Battousai had a grimace expression over his face. He bit his cheeks, and he could taste the blood running in his mouth.

"I wouldn't go to some cheap Tenshi school. Besides this is the best Tenshi School!" Kaoru rolled her eyes like whatever. Battousai didn't want to say this, but the only reason why it's _the _best because of this one girl: Yukishiro Tomoe. It was the girl of his dream. She was elegant, beautiful, kind, and can play the violin. What could he ask more of?

Kaoru noticed that Battousai was started to drool, and she flinched at the sight. _Disgusting! Does he kiss his girlfriends with those lips? I pity them so much._ She noticed that a guy with toilet papers (or could be bandages but it seems more like toilet paper) all around his face and body. He was staring at her with his razor-sharp eyes, suspicious on why she attacked the Battousai out of the blue.

"Hey, didn't you say: _Kenshin you are going to pay back!_ What do you mean by pay back?" Shishio asked, and Kaoru sent a glare that warned him not to ask. He just shrugged his shoulders, giving the _okay _answer.

"_Get back to your dorm; move along people, there is nothing to see!" _Kaoru heard a man voice called out. Once the crowd was wiped out, she saw a tall middle-aged man. She assumed it was a teacher, and he also looked like a person who smoke weeds. The person looked like he just shaved his beard around the edges, but you could noticed some beard parts that weren't shaved off. Other than that, he was very handsome for his age.

"Saito-Sensei!" Kaoru heard the boy, next to the mummy guy, said. Saito-Sensei gave him a kind, warm smile before he turned to Kaoru and Battousai. His glares gave Kaoru's spines the shiver.

"What is the entire ruckus I heard from my nap time, huh?" He demanded an answer, looking from Kaoru over to Battousai. He saw Battousai shot a look towards Kaoru before he open his mouth to say a word.

"This crazy, psycho, busu, baka girl was trying to kill me. She started firing me with lightning! You need to tell this girl to keep her magic to herself because she doesn't know who she was going up against-" Saito-Sensei grabbed a book out of nowhere and slammed it against Battousai's mouth.

"Oro!" Battousai said as Saito-Sensei kicked him against the wall. Kaoru had to cup her mouth to stop her laughter, but it was hilarious! He got kicked by a teacher; this urge Kaoru to go tell everyone at home. Saito-Sensei shot her a look, and Kaoru straighten her back.

"Is it true? You tried to kill this idiotic, nephew of mine?" He yawned and stared at her with his bloodshot eyes. Kaoru gulped nervously, not knowing what to say. It was obvious she wanted to say no, but at the same time, it wasn't the best idea to lie to this teacher.

Misao stared at Kaoru. _She changes her personality in a snap when she heard about Battousai! At first, she was a calm, easy, maybe out-going girl, but my perspective had just changed. _She saw Kaoru fiddling with her bow-tied and saw she nodded to Saito-Sensei's question. When Misao glanced over to Battousai, she saw that he was strangling, trying to stand up, but Saito-Sensei's foot was on top of his.

"I'm not an idiot! You are the idiot, _idiot_!" Battousai made a scowling face at his uncle, but he didn't seem to take noticed. His attention was focused on Kaoru.

"Why did you want to kill him? Your reasons should probably match up with mine," Saito-Sensei said, and Battousai's eyes rose in disbelief.

"What?" He yelled and tried to struggle against the foot of an elder man. "You wanted to kill me too?" Saito-Sensei stilled ignored the poor little boy that was stuck under his uncle's foot.

"Eight years ago, my father threw a birthday party for me. It was going perfectly well until he showed up!" She pointed out Kenshin. Kenshin knew that Shishio and Yahiko stared at him with suspicious eyes. "He requested a duel with me, probably due out of boredom. Anyway, when we had a duel, he cheated by distracting me! I was only humiliated in front of the whole guests! I never felt like a fool in my whole entire life. Now your nephew needs to learn not to tease girls, or he'll never find a girlfriend!" This snapped Kenshin. He finally got up, released from his uncle's foot, but his uncle was flipped over and landed on his back. The floor shook, but Kaoru and Kenshin couldn't care less. They both stared at each other with razor-sharp eyes. The tension between them started rising, causing Misao to shiver.

"What about you; you busu! All you do is practice kendo unlike the other Tenshi girls, who sing their hearts out and play some stringy things." They were both face to face, noses touching, and they were flared with fire and lightning around them.

"Number one, the word for the _string thingy_ is instruments. Number two, I found singing boring. In model pictures, you always saw the Tenshi girls just trying to be elegant and beautiful. Well you know what? They are just wanna-be perfect angel girls! As for you, it's true. I doubt you even went out with a girl!" Battousai clenched his teeth. It was exactly the truth. There were girls falling heels over him, and he flirts back at them. But he wasn't interested in them. The only eyes he had set on were Tomoe. He could feel his heart wanted to fly to the sky.

"And I doubt you even went out with a _guy!_" Kaoru stared, horrified by the fact that it was true. She could the color draining away from her face. "I don't care. I'm not interested in all this dating crap," she answers honestly. Battousai and Kaoru heard Saito-Sensei gave a "_ahem_", which cause the two to snapped out of their conversation.

"I see you guys hate each other with-ugh-passion, but however, you both will get detention. The reason why is because-" Battousai interrupted him while he was trying to continue on his sentences.

"That is unfair! I did nothing! You should have only got _her_ detention! I barely did anything!" Saito-Sensei frowned when he saw dramatic tears placed in his nephew's eyes. _Oh god, please help me. Someone teach this boy a lesson._

"Quit with the act boy! You know the rules: _no using magic unless you are in your magic class._ And look, you two knuckles head are using magic in the hallway, in public!" Kaoru stared in disgust when the sensei was yelling. Spits flew everywhere, and one of them landed close to her lips. It tasted like the bitterness of his tone. "I already expected that you read the student guide book, right?" He questioned her. His black endless eyes stared into her blue eyes, and Kaoru looked away, feeling guilty as charged. Saito sighed gravely, probably thinking that students these days are just a bunch of knuckle heads.

"If you skip out, you'll get double detention!" His voice flared. "Do you understand?" He looked from Battousai to Kaoru. They both nodded yes, and Saito-Sensei walked away, going back to his classroom for a relaxing nap.

"Way to go, Ugly Duckling. Now I have to get detention because _I _was trying to protect myself from getting shock. If you only read the guide book, none of this would have happen!" Kaoru knew that Battousai said was true, but she expected that she knew the rules already. Apparently not…

"How was I suppose to know? When my friend and I were talking about you, you magically appeared right here!" When Battousai heard that, a smirk curled on his face.

"So you guys were talking about me, huh? What did you-oof?" Kaoru slapped him in the back of the head. She sighed very deeply.

"You idiot; it's already been eight years but you hadn't change at least a bit. Your cockiness just had gotten worse." Battousai frowned and rubbed the back of his head, where ache start to take place.

"You hadn't change too." Battousai added a snickered. "You are still ugly, have no sex appeal, and you are sooo annoying!" He said in a mocking tone, which made him get stomp in the foot. He yelped and sent a glare towards Kaoru. She just crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"That personality of yours ain't going to get you a girlfriend you know," she smiled with her teeth showing. Battousai clenched his fists, wanting to shut that bitchy mouth of hers. She just had gotten eight times more annoying than before!

"You just said that while ago! Are you running out of ideas to insult me?" Battousai said with an arrogant look. Kaoru gritted her teeth. She wanted to wipe that smile off his face. She hated that smile more than anything!

"Chibisuke!" Kaoru yelled at him, and Battousai felt the lightning struck through them. Even though she didn't throw any lightning blots at him, he felt the powers of her word just stabbing him.

"Tanuki," he yelled an insult to her. Kaoru's jaw snapped open. Battousai could see the lightning just swirling over her, feeling crestfallen. _I got you, Kaoru. You can't defeat me now!_

"What did you say?" Kaoru demanded, and Battousai gave a wicked smile. "Wipe that ugly smile off your face!" Misao, Shishio, and Yahiko stared in surprise. They were kept arguing, never running out of insults that comes out of their hands.

"I'm lost…" Misao muttered.

"Me too…This is hardly the Battousai that _I _know!" Shishio admitted as he stared at the two couples just yelling their head off. He saw Kaoru punched him in the head, and Battousai touching the spot.

"I got the feeling that they can keep on arguing for hours…" Yahiko predicted with a sigh. Before Shishio warned him to stop, Yahiko went between the two of them. _Oh great Yahiko. I just hope you survive this one…_

"Both of you quit it!" Yahiko's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Kaoru and Battousai took one look at the little boy between them before they went back quarreling. There was a hint of vein that appearance on Yahiko's head, and he clenched his fist furiously. "You both are annoying!" He then summons smoke around them, causing Kaoru and Battousai to cough. The hallway was started to become more blur. The smoke covered the hallways, trying to keep their captives hidden with the mist.

"I can't see!" Misao shrieked and use her hands to guide her around the mist. Yahiko was the only who could see through the mist and saw that she was heading towards the lockers. He didn't say anything, wanting to be amused by the comedy of action there. When he glanced over to Shishio, he saw that he was collecting a bundle of wind. _Oh no! _

"Shishio, don't do that! You will only make it-" He already sent the air flying through the mist, not listening about Yahiko's warning. Shishio realized the mistake he done when the mist started to make his view even vaguer!

"Yahiko, you little chum wick, wiped the mist out!" He yelled, and Yahiko made a pout face before he eliminated the mist by swallowing it. When the mist was finally gone, he saw Kaoru and Battousai strangle the heck out of each other.

"What do you think you are doing, crazy?" Shishio, Yahiko, and Misao yelled in unison as they went over there to pull them apart. They both still tried to make punches, even though they were barely close.

"I hate you!" Kaoru yelled as streams of tears fell. Misao stared in shock.

"I hate you even more!" Battousai yelled and jerked away from Shishio and Yahiko's grasp. When they left, Kaoru buckled to the ground.

"My life is ruin because of you!" She shrieks, and Misao got the feeling that the story she gave to Saito-Sensei wasn't the main reason why she wanted to kill him.

"Kaoru…" She couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Kaoru. Misao lifted Kaoru up, and Kaoru wiped the tears that running on her dry cheek.

"I'll give you a tour next time, but right now it's probably best to go back to the dorm." Kaoru nodded in agreement as she kept wiping the tears.

"Okay…" They walked towards their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Tenshi: Angel**

**Sensei: Teacher**

**Chibisuke: Short, or dwarf, or midget**

**Tanuki: Raccoon dog  
><strong>


	3. The key to the land of Paradise

**Hi! This is Candi speaking :P Well duh! This is the longest chapter ever done for the story...YET. It's not a really good chapter :/ or good compared to the others but it's okay. REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. **

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...sighs =_= I Kenshin the show :P 33 Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>When they arrived to their room, they saw Megumi was on the computer with her glasses on. "Hi Megumi! Are you done studying?" Misao asked as she hopped towards her bed. Megumi nodded and glanced over to Kaoru. She saw that her bangs were covering her eyes, and the atmosphere around her wasn't pleasant.<p>

"What happen to her?" Megumi asked, whispering so Kaoru couldn't hear. Though it was obvious Kaoru could hear them, but she intended to ignore them.

"She got detention!" Misao whispered back loudly.

"Already? What for?" Megumi asked in disbelief. Kaoru's ears twitched, hoping that Misao wouldn't mention that Chibisuke's name!

"She used magic in the hallway while I was giving a tour." Misao replied, only this time she didn't whisper.

"What for?" Megumi asked again. Kaoru sighed, hoping Misao just said the damn thing already. She was already pissed off at seeing that guy's face. She didn't want to piss off even more, but Kaoru will have to control herself then. She didn't want to yelled at her new friend she made today at school.

"She-ugh-tried to blast Battousai with lightning." Once Misao finally finished that sentence, they both saw Megumi flipped out-literally-from her chair.

"You what?" Megumi started screaming at Kaoru, telling her how stupid she was to go and tried to kill him. Kaoru tried to plug her fingers into her ear, but Megumi shoved her finger from going it from going inside it.

"This is the best day _ever_," Kaoru groaned. "What so bad of trying to kill him?" She asked, and she saw Megumi and Misao had the look that said told Kaoru she was crazy. _She is a major psycho to be exact. _

"Um…_You _would have been killed instead. There is a main reason why he's called the Battousai!" Megumi said. _Battousai? _"He's called the Battousai because he's the strongest in the magic of weapon arts by combing battojustu skills with magic combat." Megumi explained. Kaoru made a face that said: _so? I don't really care. _Megumi slapped her forehead, got back on her chair, and did whatever on the computer.

"Sorry, Megumi is always like that. But Kaoru, it's best if you don't go and try to murder him. You may never know what happens next." She warned. Kaoru thought about taking this advice to the heart. She knew it was the best to listen to her friend since she had been here longer than her.

"I got it," she let out a big sighed. When she looked out the window, it was around afternoon time still. Every time when she looked at the sky, she wanted to release her wings and let herself feel the freedom of flight.

Kaoru climbed into her bed that was assigned to her and clutched the pillow tightly. _I can't believe I acted like a fool back there. Now I want to go hide my face so people wouldn't recognize me. _

Misao glanced over to Kaoru. She knew that Kaoru was totally embarrassed back there, and she was probably recalling the moment over there. "When do you have detention," asked Misao. Kaoru lifted her head up from pillow. She saw that Kaoru had a pause look on her face, trying to remember what day it was on.

"Ugh, I think he said it was tomorrow…" She said, unsure if it's was the exact date. "Misao, I'm sorry how I acted back there." She whispered in her soft voice, but Misao was able to hear it.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing to me!" She almost literally yelled at her, but of course it wasn't in a livid tone.

"But still! I-" Kaoru tried to protest, but Misao cut her off.

"How about we give the tour another try? This time we'll get to bring Megumi!" She suggested, and Megumi's eye darted towards them.

"What? Don't bring me along! I'm doing study for my test!" Misao shook her head.

"Just take a break from it Megumi! You've been study in the morning! Isn't it time you should just chill lax?" Misao said persuasively. Megumi thought for moment for agreeing. It was that the whole entire day she was studying, and Megumi realized how tired she was from all the brain work-out.

"Okay, but just for ten minutes. Got it, Misao?" She just nodded as she skipped towards the door. When she opened the door, her eyes raised when she saw someone between the doorways.

"Aoshi…" Kaoru saw that Misao blushed furiously. Her face was almost exactly the color of a beet. "W-What are you doing?" She stumbled over her words.

"I came to return a book that I borrowed from Megumi," he said. Kaoru noticed that the man had black silk hair; his facial features made Kaoru frowned. He looked like an impassive person, and his chi gave Kaoru a winced. The chi of his was like the disastrous blizzard, and Kaoru knew from that instant that he was a Tenshi Guardian. There was no doubt that this guy was strong. He also looks like he controlled ice.

Megumi pushed Misao away, causing Misao to land flat on the floor. "Why thank you, Aoshi! Why don't you-" He cut her off with a nod and walked. Megumi groaned as she saw Aoshi totally "ditching" her.

"I can't see why you like him Misao! He's a guy who too-ugh-boring!" Misao frowned when she finished the sentence. He always walked away when Megumi tried to flirt with him.

"He's not boring! He's just doesn't talk a lot…that's all…" Misao blushed even harder and walked out of the room. Megumi and Kaoru followed her. They all took the elevators, talking about how the school systems work. Megumi told her about the school rules as well. The elevator stopped, and they headed towards the back of the school

They reached a door that had a window with it. The lights were off, and Megumi pulled a key out of her pocket. She inserted the key into the slot and twisted the key around. Misao was the look-out, making sure that anyone was not around here. Megumi urge them to hurry back inside. When Kaoru stepped in the room, her eyes rose and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh…." She said, astonished at the view in front of her. Kaoru felt like she never wanted to leave the room. This was like a replica of paradise, expect she wasn't dead. She _was _alive to see how view that was out of Earth.

* * *

><p>Shishio and Yahiko took Battousai to the infirmary. Ever since that little incident, Battousai has been grouchy ever since. He was exactly like an old man, who was surrounded by bothersome kids that were running around his land.<p>

The nurse told Battousai to sit on a chair next to her while she went to go get some ice from the icebox. "What did you to yourself? Wait! Did you bump into the fish tank in the lobby again?" The nurse questioned, and Battousai scowled, embarrassed she that mentioned that situation again._ Why does she keep assuming that I keep bumping into the freakin fish tank? I only bumped into it ten times! Sheesh, what a stupid nurse!_

"No, Sekihara-Sensei. I did not _bump _my head into the fish tank again." Sekihara-Sensei looked concerned and shot a look towards Shishio and Yahiko that said: _What happened to him? He's more awfully grouchier than before._

Shishio sent her a look back, saying: _We will tell you later. It's best if we don't mention it now. _Sekihara-Sensei nodded, understanding and went back to work. She gathered the ice and put them in a bag. Sekihara-Sensei carefully placed the ice bag over the enormous, red welt bump on his head.

"There you go and be careful now! Make sure you try to relax or else that bump will give you a headache. Do you understand?" Battousai nodded and clenched his fist tightly, to the point where it was digging under his skin.

He got out of his chair and walked out of the infirmary. Shishio and Yahiko followed him and waved goodbye to the nurse. Yahiko pointed to a paper that was on a chair, and Sekihara-Sensei picked up the paper.

_Sorry Tae-san! He's just grouchy because this new girl entered the school and randomly tried to kill him. We don't know the details yet, but we know that they both knew each other since childhood because of the way they argue._

_You probably want to be prepared for tomorrow because there is a ninety percent chance that he is coming back to infirmary. Shishio and I got the feeling that the new girl may be in sight and they will have a huge argument. _

_Also can you tell-um-your daughter I said Hi! I hadn't seen Tsubame around much…Ugh-Wait! Don't take it the wrong way! I just hadn't seen her in awhile, so I'm just wondering…._

_Well, Sincerely, Yahiko = aka a little kid (from Shishio) and Shishio = a stupid piece of dried up toilet paper (from Yahiko)_

Sekihara smiled, amused that even letters, Yahiko and Shishio teased each other with name calling. She started collecting thoughts. _Battousai and a girl huh? Nobody ever dares try to duel with him, but I'm already proven wrong…_She whirled around the chair, facing towards her monitor, and started typing a report for her work.

"Kenshin, wait up!" Yahiko yelled as they both tried to catch up to the grumpy young teenage. "Dude, you are walking too fast! What's the point in walking fast?" He said as he tried to bring his lung back to laugh. "Come on, Lungs. You need to gather the air more quickly!" He muttered to himself.

"Yahiko, you little baka, he had too walk fast because he doesn't know when that psycho girl is going to appear. If she appeared in a flash, she can just blast him off with her shocking skills." Shishio explained to the kid. Yahiko nodded, uncertain if that was the reason. Shishio sighed and caught up to Battousai's speed.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Kaoru stared at the place, astonished at the view. The sky was painted with a dazzling blue, though the painter missed some parts, causing the clouds to show up. Behind the city and cliff, there laid an endless pool of water. The ocean was a thief, stealing the shoreline's treasure. However, it only made the view more beautiful. The waves crashed into the rock cliff and back up, only charging towards the rock with a more powerful force.<p>

"This here is a place you cannot tell anyone!" Megumi said before she actually answered her question. "This is seraph of paradise village." She pointed towards a mountain that was hidden by some tall village homes. The homes were old-fashioned but they were still unique and beautiful to look at. She saw bunch of people, with their wings out, strolling around the alley. A little boy accidentally bumped into Kaoru, and he apologized quickly before he ran along with his friends.

"Wait!" She heard him cried. Something sting inside her heart, realizing it was almost like the past expect she said: _Get back here you Chibisuke! _Kaoru shook her head and grabbed a hold of her heart. The memories just cause too much pain for her._  
><em>

"Isn't this a-"

"Mhm, this is legendary land in the myths. Misao and I went exploring for my science project, and we found a key. The key led us to this door behind the school. When we opened the door, it leads us to another world. Nobody knows about this place."

"We go here all the time! It's really gorgeous place. I remember that the legend said that the Tenshis fought with the Akumas here. However, the Tenshis won and the place was filled with gold everywhere. Well, not literally gold, but the place was so stunning, it was almost like God just poured gold around the place." Misao said as she admired the place.

"Every time I come over here, the place just becomes more beautiful…" Megumi gazed deeply at the view, and Misao nodded in agreement.

Kaoru had to agree with them. She had the feeling she would never get tired of this place. How could she? They started strolling on the alley, and there was a fresh scent that hovered in the air. _Bread! _She followed the scent and saw it came from a little bakery shop.

"Sore wa ii nioi! (That smells good!)" Misao drooled and walked inside the bakery shop. About a minute later, Misao came out of the store, holding a bunch of bread sticks for the each of them. She took a bite out of the bread with satisfied.

"This is delicious!" Kaoru said as she munched her way through the bread. "This taste better than the bread they sell in my town. It's topped as the best bakery shop!"

"That's because we are in the legendary land, Kaoru. People thought the land never existed after many failures of trying to find the land." Megumi explained. "But we shouldn't worry about the history! We should enjoy ourselves as we walked through the village."

* * *

><p>Battousai opened his room door and jumped onto his bed. Shishio and Yahiko followed behind. "Kenshin, start talking now!" Yahiko yelled at him, and Battousai looked up.<p>

"Talk about what?" He was starting to cool down and picked up a book from his shelf.

"Who was that girl who attacked you! Was her name, Kaoru?" Shishio asked as Yahiko and he sat on the side of Kenshin's bed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Battousai groaned as he lifted the book up, covering his face. Yahiko knocked the book out his hands and saw Battousai biting his lips.

"Sanosuke is about to come, and he'll be interested in the story. It's probably best if you start talking now, Kenshin." Shishio said, and Battousai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know where to start," said Battousai. "The story is just complicated, and I know why the real reason she hates me. It's not a pleasant prank though." Shishio's and Yahiko's ears twitched, waiting for the food to go through their ears.

"Okay, the main reason why she hates me is because-um-at her eight birthday party, we had a duel. And I cheated, _but_ I did that with a prank. She was too shock that I completely knocked her out in a punch."

"What was the prank, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"I pour black ink on her. Though only her wings got the ink. One side of her wing is black like the night without the sun and stars, and the other one is just pure white of snow." He answered.

"That's it? She wants to kill you because of that?" Shishio asked in disbelief, but Battousai shook his head. _Mummy dude needs to take out the toilet paper out of his ears so he can hear better..._

"I said that was the _main _reason why she _hates_ me. That's just a story to it. But there is another story where it's the _main reason _why she wants to _kill _me." Shishio knew it wasn't the best not to ask that question. It was good enough that he answered on why she hated him so much. Shishio would have probably been mad that his wings were covered in two different colors. The color black on wings is not too good. It's a sign that you are an Akuma, not a Tenshi. But surely Kaoru's wing would have some part that didn't get some black ink on it.

"Why don't we all go outside? That way, you can get your mind cooled off." Yahiko suggested, and Battousai thought for a moment before he answered with a yes. The three of the boys headed towards outside, and Yahiko moaned as the sun's radiated heat was melting him.

"How are things going between you and Tsubame?" Shishio asked, due to boredom. Although, he did wanted to hear the how much the couples have done. Yahiko's face quickly turned into red, feeling his face warming up, and he quickly turned around so Battousai and Shishio wouldn't see it.

"None of your business!" Yahiko yelled, but his voice shook due to embarrassment.

"Oh you can tell us _anything_. Right, Kenshin?" Shishio asked, but Battousai just snarled.

"Right…" He then saw something. Was that door always there, Curious, Battousai walked over to the door. Shishio and Yahiko started arguing, and Shishio blasted him with a flick of the winds. It knocked Yahiko to the floor, and he immediately got up.

"_Why you-!" _Battousai heard behind him. He put his hand on the doorknob cautiously because the doorknob looked really old and rusty. When the boy twisted the doorknob, he had expected for the door to open. It didn't though; instead gold light shimmered around the door and disappeared. It's sealed by magic.

Battousai took one last glance at the door before he walked over to Shishio and Yahiko, who were still arguing.

"We are good friends, _Yahiko!_" Shishio said with bitterness on his name. "We deserve to know what's going on with the two of you!" Battousai noticed that the two of them had their palms together, trying to out due the other. Shishio pushed farther, causing Yahiko to move a little back.

"It doesn't concern you!" Yahiko yelled. "It's only between the two of us, and you aren't part of it!" He pushed back, and Shishio scowled at him.

"Will you two quit it out? You guys are getting annoying now!" Battousai said as he rests his head onto his hands.

Shishio and Yahiko glanced at each other before they released their hands away from each other. Yahiko noticed how his friend kept glancing back at an old door that looked pretty rusty.

"That door is sealed by magic. A magic that surpasses mine…" Yahiko and Shishio looked at the door. Why was he so interested in a door that looked like it hasn't been open in a hundred years? "I want to go inside there. It seems there something incredibly there…The vibe it gives off is like a seraph singing a lullaby to a baby." Yahiko and Shishio felt it too. It seems like it was calm, but beautiful at the same time behind that door.

"Even if we want to go inside it, we can't get in. Why don't we go to the art room? I heard there were a lot of magnificent artworks." Battousai and Yahiko just nodded, but in their heart, they didn't want to go. They wanted to go inside that door.

* * *

><p>"The ocean is so beautiful! It's like not like the oceans I see back at home!" Kaoru yelled as she let herself being taken by the ocean. Misao and Megumi agreed. They hit the water, causing the water to bounce off and hit Kaoru in the face. "That's not fair!" She said as she splashed the water back to them. Soon, they had a battle of splashing the water, even though there wasn't going to be a winner.<p>

The three of them went back to shore, and Megumi quickly ran to a store nearby and bought three towels for them to use. As Megumi handed the towels to them, Misao told a story when she was little.

"There was a guy who I knew since I was little. He wasn't a person who talks much. He was the type to isolated himself from other people, but one person: that was me. I don't why he only talked to me, but I assumed that was because I was almost like him." Kaoru and Megumi was about to say something, but Misao shot them a look that she was going to continue. "_But, _I was different when I was little. I was exactly like him, but you can tell that I'm very social now. However, he's not…" A lightning flashed in Kaoru's head, and she knew who Misao was talking about. Aoshi.

"I have also loved Aoshi, but he can never view it that way though. To him, I was just a girl who was his friend. He didn't have many friends at school, but he seems to interact more with adults than his own age." Kaoru could see how much she loved him. It was so passionate that Kaoru started to question herself. Could she ever find the man of her life? Can she find the guy who she could talk about the way Misao talks? The answer was so vague that Kaoru had the feeling she will never find him…

"There this one idiot guy at our school who I liked. I don't know why I liked him so don't bother to ask. The guy has really a weird hairstyle that almost resembles a rooster, but it suits him right. He blurts out whatever is on his mind; he's too cocky, and dangerous. But there is something beyond those 'flaws'. He's really kind, takes care of me, and helps me when I'm in danger…" There it went again. She was talking the same, passionate way about her crush.

"Aw!" Misao squealed and nudged Megumi in the elbow. "You are going to be Mrs. Sagara!" Megumi's face started warming up and she smacked Misao in the head. Misao touched the red welt on her head and sent pairs of dagger glares in her eyes.

"Next time keep your thoughts to yourself, Misao. Plus glaring at me is not going to work. You are going to have to do better than that!" Misao growled at Megumi, and Kaoru laughed.

"Wow Misao! Really? Growling at her is not going to cut it either!" Kaoru said in disbelief. She stared at the sky. The sun was about to go to sleep, and the moon was about to take over the job. "Shouldn't we go back?" Kaoru asked as the moon was finally in the sky, and the sun was not. Misao and Megumi looked at the sky too.

"Yeah we should. We are so going to get in trouble if Ms. Mizuki catches us not here. We have this dorm room check every night, to make sure no one is out and sneaking around." When they had the towel covering them, they started running. "Run faster!" Megumi commanded, and they all ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Yahiko, please calm down! Oro!" Battousai fell to the ground after Yahiko gave him a steam of a punch. He lightly touched his head and winced from the pain. The boy also felt dizzy.<p>

"Shut up, Kenshin! Sanosuke, that is my bed!" He pointed towards the bed next to Battousai's. Sanosuke snickered, and he glides his fingers through his rooster-like hair.

"This _is my_ bed. It has my stuff over here. See?" Sanosuke pointed out as he lifted the blanket covers, revealing magazines of Tenshis model. Yahiko growled at Sanosuke and pushed him down to the ground.

"Those _are _my _magazines!_" Battousai sighed, wondering how he could he go to sleep with two people, who are practically just yelling over a bed. Clearly it was Sanosuke's bed, but he guessed Yahiko wants it so he could ask Kenshin something.

"Yahiko, your bed is over-oro!" Battousai said dizzily as he got knocked out by Yahiko-_again._

"Stay out of it, Kenshin! I know that this is my bed, and I dem-" Sanosuke punched in the face, causing Yahiko to stop the sentences. He passed out and Sanosuke lifting him up. He dropped him on his bed and charge towards his bed.

"Kenshin, I heard you got detention today. Why?" Battousai scowled furiously. Just when he finally got over it, it came back. _Great…I got to explain again! _When Kenshin explained the situation to Sano in a short amount of time, he just nodded like he was perfectly normal.

"I feel sorry for you dude. Now you will have to face someone who wants to kill you. That chick practically controls lightning. She may have a better offence than your's. But you have better defense, so you can outtake her with some strategies…" Battousai frowned at Sano.

"Yeah. Sano, I _know _that. Why wouldn't I know? The only problem is that I _don't _want to get in trouble," he said as he picked up a book from his drawer. "My uncle is already angry at me for using magic in the hallway, so I'm not going risk it. If it happens again, he's going to call my dad…." Battousai shivered at the thought of it. He knew clearly that the punishment wasn't going to be pleasant. Sanosuke knew that his father was a carefree guy if you didn't get on his nerves, but Battousai always got on his nerves with his irritating personality that was beyond too childish.

"Something is bugging me…" Sanosuke admitted, and Battousai straightened up, wanting to hear what was going on. "Megumi and Misao haven't been here all afternoon…" Battousai knew instantly that Kaoru must have been with them.

"Don't worry, they will be okay…" Battousai said as he flipped to random pages in the book.

"I don't think they will be…It's kind of weird but something is telling me to go and check up on them. Will you come with me, Kenshin?" Sanosuke gave him the puppy eyes, and Battousai growled under his breath.

"I'm not going, Sanosuke. If you want to go see your "girlfriend", go ahead. _But _I'm not going. I know that crazy chick is with them…"

"Oh come on, Kenshin! It's only going to be five minutes. I just want to see if they doing okay. I also forgot to return her books that she let me borrowed." Battousai ignored him, but he finally gave in because Sanosuke kept bugging him. Before they head out, Sanosuke quickly gathered up ten books. They started heading out the doors, locking the door behind them. The two teenager boys entered the elevator and pressed a button that said: _Teleport to…_Sanosuke pressed the button that was read as _Phoenix's dorm, _which is just the girl's dorm.

The light around them shimmered and Battousai felt like his body was about to disappear with the light. When the light started getting brighter, Battousai and Sano had to block their eyes before the light had died down.

* * *

><p>Kaoru gasped, choking for air but it didn't stop her from running. The three of the girls had to get past the people, who were walking around in their kimonos, enjoying themselves as fireworks danced across the sky, exploding with new tricks of dance moves.<p>

"We are almost to the door!" Misao yelled she did as she did a flip in the sky gracefully, almost like a skater doing a twirl jump. It gave Misao an extra boost, and she twisted the knob. The door shimmered with gold light as it opened, and they still kept running after Kaoru quickly shut the door tight. They made a curve around the corner of the school and still ran.

"Wait!" Megumi whispered loudly, and Kaoru and Misao looked back at her direction. "We need to be quiet as possible! There are guards everywhere around the night with flashlights." Kaoru groaned, thinking that the school is too difficult to handle with all the rules, the flight, and more!

"Why can't we fly? We won't get caught!" Kaoru suggested before Megumi knocked her out with a steam of her punch. _This girl really doesn't understand the point of not using wings at school._

"We can't fly either. There will be guards flying around as well. What part did you not get when I said: _there are guards __everywhere __around the night?_" Megumi demanded and Kaoru frowned.

"Um…you left out _flying! _That's the part I _don't get!_" Kaoru almost yelled but Misao cupped her mouth before it reached to the limit of just standard talking.

"Why don't we continue on trying to reach the dorm, okay?" Misao urge them to move along, and Kaoru and Megumi exchanged a look before running with her.

* * *

><p>"3H…3H…" Sano mumbled as he tried to search for the room. "Kenshin, shouldn't the room be around here?" Battousai shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"This here says 2H, so I guess we have to go one more floor up." Battousai said, and Sano frowned.

"Stalker...," he muttered out before he started heading up towards the stairs. Battousai was about to punch him, but he knew it wasn't worth it right now. "Battousai, I have one question. Why do you like her?" Battousai felt his face getting warm, and he shot a look to Sanosuke.

"What do you mean why I like her? Open your eyes Sanosuke! Tomoe is everything a guy would want! She's got the body figure, her hair is like woven from silk, and she is beautiful!" Sano sighed deeply. _He got some bad explanation for why he likes her. _

"Is that it?" Sano asked bristly. Battousai rolled his eyes around, which gave Sano the answer of yes. "Stupid boy…" He muttered on his breath, and he thank God that Battousai didn't hear it because he asked what he just said. "You barely like her for who she is…"

When they finally reached the third floor, Sano heard the floor rumbling. _What the hell?_ He heard a door slammed loudly, and he narrowed his eyes. "What was that, Kenshin?" He asked, but Battousai shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you expect me to know?" He asked, and Sano was about to nod that the statement to _him _was true. Though, he knew better than to reply with a yes.

When they reached in front of the door, Sano started banging on the door furiously. Nobody opened the door. "Megumi, Misao? Are you guys in there?" He asked. Silence came from the door. Battousai saw that Sano was panicking, but he still kept his calm. It showed he had leadership, but Battousai didn't know why he thought of it randomly. "Megumi? Are you in-" He flew into wall behind him and crashed. Pain started rising towards his leg, and Sanosuke groaned from the pain. Megumi was in doorway, in her pajamas, and was giving them the dagger looks on the two of them.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to go to sleep? Why are you here anyway?" Megumi asked as she lifted Sano from the floor. Battousai saw that Sanosuke was blushing really hard, and he looked away from her. He wanted to keep his cool, but it wasn't working.

"I came to return the books I borrowed from you." Sanosuke said as he saw that she removed her hands from his shirt.

"In the middle of the night? Geez Sanosuke!" She pouted as she grabbed the books from Sanosuke's hand. He tried to hesitate, but she got out of his hands as quick as a bee. Sano wanted her, he wanted to hold her and kiss her, but it will never happen.

Battousai snickered as he watched Sanosuke, hopelessly, wanted to get the book away from her. He noticed something flashing on the ground and saw a key. The end of the key looked exactly like the one at the door slot. Why did she have it? Battousai went down and tried to grab the key, but Kaoru, who was behind Megumi, snatched the key before he could take it. She sent a glare towards Battousai that gave the vibe: _back off._ Kaoru went back inside the room, and Megumi apologized for her behavior. She slammed the door shut.

He clenched his fists and stared at the door that was just slammed. Battousai wanted that key. He wanted to see what that door was, and after he was done using it, he will quickly give it back. But if Kaoru is there, it will be a hold time getting it since she catches things quickly.

"Let's go back, Sanosuke…" He said as he wandered off to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Chibisuke- Dwarf

Baka-Idiot

Tenshi: Angel

Akuma-Demon/Devil

* * *

><p>Like I said , he wasn't that good D: but I hate to mention this because this land plays a important role in the story. Isn't Sanosuke sweet? Lol It didn't mention his feelings much, but I was rushing on this chapter D: I promised that I will do better on the feelings! [Trust me 8D) Sorry if Kaoru seems like a boring character (along with KenshinBattousai as well o.o'') Like I said it will get better :P


	4. Explanation not part of story

**EXPLANATION/EASIER TO UNDERSTAND**

This is not part of the story! Sorry if the story sounded confusing D:, so I'm giving an explanation for you guys :D

* * *

><p>1) Tenshi= Angels…<p>

2) Tenshi are angels that can control magic [elementals]

3) Tenshi Guardian High (as you can tell) is a high school filled with Tenshis AND only Tenshis. If there were people who wanted to attend this school (not Tenshis), they can't get accepted in.

4) Kenshin = Battousai. Kenshin is his name, but people call him Battousai. Only people who are close to him [like his friends] can call him Kenshin. They call him the Battousai-well-I already told you guys, but he also very cold, emotionless like a robot when he fights someone.

5)Kaoru and Kenshin are close [you can tell because she calls him Kenshin :P]

6)If you had black [like black black] you are consider an Akuma. But Kaoru's wing wasn't purely black [or really black] so she's not an Akuma. Plus Kenshin poured permanent ink on her wings and wings are like cloth or cotton, so it can't be removed D:. Sad isn't it?

7)The land that Misao and Megumi took to Kaoru is a place where nobody can go. There are several doors that can lead to the land, each having different keys.

8)Akumas and Tenshis do not get along since Akuma is a demon/devil.

9)Kaoru and Kenshin argue like little kids, and knew each other ever since they were little.

10) Each Tenshis [depending on family name] have a kingdom. Kenshin's kingdom is really huge for Tenshis, along with Kaoru. The kingdom is necessary because they are angels….it just seems right to have them :P

11)Tenshi (Angel) Guardians have a duty, and that is to protect their princess. There is about sixteen spots, but only eight has been given. The "princess" is the daughter of the "king of all Angels," and the "king of all Angels" is the person that owns and is the director of the school. [If you are wondering the princess is not Kaoru.] Out of the sixteen (later on the story, more and more people get the spot), Kenshin/Battousai is the strongest out of all them. Even from the start he was. By the way he controls fire.

12)The reason for the protection of the princess because Akumas tend to disguised themselves as Tenshi, and they will try to capture the princess. If they captured the princess, they can take her powers away (she is very weak but whatever) or try to blackmail her father.

13)Yes, there is a school for Akumas: Akumas Guardian High

14) The guardian position [there is sixteen] represents different type of elementals use: for example: Kenshin/Battousai controls fire. If someone controls fire, the teacher assigns them to be in there, he/she will have to compete for the spot, but of course Battousai/Kenshin will win. You can only have one elemental per spot.

15)Nobody can assign themselves to get the position. The teaches can.

Well that is it so far, I hope this explains thing a little bit better. Plus it like a heads up for the future story I'm attending it to be.


	5. Detention

"This is Kamiya Kaoru! She is our new student!" Saito-Sensei introduced as Kaoru was the center of the stage right now. She didn't want to look at the classroom and tried to hide her face, but the teacher kept making her looked straight ahead. _Damn you, Sensei!_

Kaoru saw that the teacher responded to her by kicking her in the foot, and Kaoru felt herself being charge with static.

"Now, Now Kaoru! You can't use magic in public or else you'll get double detention, okay?" The teacher said, and he flashed her smile that was filled with lies. Kaoru sighed and walked to the back of the room where Misao and Megumi waved over to her.

"_Hey isn't that the girl who challenged the Battousai!" _Kaoru heard one whispered.

"_It's her alright! Doesn't she know _that_ she can't go and challenge the Battousai? Crazy…" _Kaoru's hair rose up, giving off static noises. Misao's eyes widen, and she quickly told her to calm herself down.

"Kaoru, _calm down. _They are people who don't have anything else to do but talk about people…" She tried soothing Kaoru, and Kaoru knew that Misao told the truth. Her hair softly landed back on her hair, no static or no frizz, just soft like silk.

"I got it…." She groaned and focused on the board. The chalk stained the wall as Saito-Sensei gently made words form.

"I want you guys to go and opened your books from page 150," he commanded and everyone grabbed their bags. They started digging in their bag and pulled out a book. "We are started on the Battle of Wings," he announced, and Kaoru saw Misao leaped from her chair.

"I love this segment!" Misao squealed. "It has a big significant part on all Tenshis and Akumas, but other than that it's fun to read!" She flipped the pages happily, while Megumi stared at the book, displaying the pokerfaced for the first time.

"Everyone has heard of the Battle of Wings, right? Well of course you do, if you didn't, I suggested you go called the doctor right now. Now, the Battle of Wings is something you _cannot _just pass by. It's where we, Tenshis, get our freedoms away from the Akumas.

The battle took place at the seraph of paradise village. Now some people thinks it somewhere else because people thought this land was a legend. Some people said it exists but they found the land…" Saito-Sensei took a look at Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi before he returned talking.

"Did he just looked at us?" Misao asked, and Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

"President Yuki, the president of Tenshis during that time, was in meeting with other senator Tenshis, but the meeting stopped when Akumas started attacking the headquarters they were in. They didn't had time to recruit-"

"I'm sorry I came here late!" Battousai barged in with a tall guy that had a rooster hair. The guy was probably the same guy from last night. Kaoru groaned to herself, knowing that somehow _Battousai _would be in her class. They both took a seat in the front of the class, and Kaoru lifted her eyes up when she saw Megumi turning red like a tomato.

"Thanks for the interruption, boy…Anyway, the war started out with Akumas attacking the headquarters. They were all horrified and tried to fight back, but they lost. Breaking news broke out when President Yuki was 'assassinated.' The king of all Tenshis, who was at that time was King Hayate, demanded war on the king of Akumas, who was at that time was King Akunin." Saito-Sensei said.

"I'm so confused…" Kaoru murmured. She only had been to regular, public, _human _schools, so this Tenshis stuff wasn't getting into Kaoru's head. Kaoru knew she was a Tenshis long ago, but her father wanted her to go live a normal live. Of course it didn't work, causing her father to go with her mother's plan, which was sending her off to a Tenshis school.

"Don't worry Kaoru! Megumi can help you! She is a really good tutor! One time she tutored someone from scratch, no lies…" Misao said. Megumi sighed and say it was fine with her, but Kaoru needed to bring her textbooks and laptop along since they got a long way to go. Each of the students that enrolled in the school received a brand new laptop, but they have to return them later at the end of the year.

"Anyone have any questions?" One kid raised their hand, but Saito-Sensei ignored him. The kid didn't give up though.

"Sensei, what time is it?" The kid asked, and the teacher looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Why don't you look at the time, Don?" Saito gritted his teeth, and the kid frowned, always receiving the usual answers. "Anyway, I'll be passing out a worksheet for you guys to take notes on. The note will based on the PowerPoint clip that I'm showing you guys. Also leave your books out because you'll need it for another worksheet."

As Kaoru walked up to get a paper from the teacher, she felt someone's chi bursting out to her, wanting to rip her soul out. When she finally grabbed the paper, the worksheet started bursting to flames, causing Kaoru to immediately drop it on the floor. The fire started eating the paper up and dancing around, making a fool out her. She clenched her fists really hard and gave Battousai the dagger glare. He snickered, and Kaoru bit her lips to the point where it bled a little. The blood tasted like iron. It was staining the taste on her tongue.

"Battousai!" The teacher yelled, but he ignored him.

"What are you going to do, Tanuki? Are you going to strike me down with lightning?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Kaoru stayed silence, wanting to shut the world in front of her. She heard the class laughing behind Battousai, expect for Megumi and Misao. Kaoru saw that Misao was about to go up there and probably give the class a piece of her mind, but Megumi laid her hand on Misao's shoulder. Misao stared at Kaoru, ashamed that she couldn't help her. She knew that with her going up there is only going to make the conflict even bigger. Kaoru's stomach started twisting, her throat was locked, and her eyes were stinging, wanting to cry. She didn't want to look like a coward, but she didn't want to give Battousai what he wanted.

She knew him of her whole entire life, and he didn't change a bit...Not at all that he had change. It was because of him that she was suffering painfully. "I'm not going to give what you want, _Battousai. _If you want to go bully me, go ahead…" She said confidently but her voice shook. Kaoru saw a grin displayed on Battousai's lip for a second, but when she blinked, he was actually frowning.

"I only wanted to mess with-"

"That is enough Kenshin! If you want to perform magic, go do it in your magic class. This is a place for Tenshis History. I will let you off this time since you _two_ already got detention, so I'm going to let your detention extend to ten o'clock." Battousai and Kaoru's eyes widen in shock.

"You cannot talk, sleep, or do anything but sit there and be quiet." Saito-Sensei yelled.

"This is your entire fault, Chibisuke…" Kaoru sighed deeply, and Battousai glared at her. _I know it's my fault, but you didn't have to take me seriously. It was just pay back from last time._

"Anyway, return to your seats! I'll go pass out the papers to your desk instead!" He yelled as the students quickly crawled back to their desk.

As the day passed, Kaoru realized how much she regretted for holding back. Her fury of regrets started to take over her body, and she felt like she could snap anything like it was a twig. "Stupid Kenshin!" She yelled at the hallway. Many people looked at her like she was crazy and turned back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

><p>"Sanosuke, did I do something wrong?" Battousai asked, recalling what happened in the morning. Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"I don't think so, but I guess it wasn't…I don't know okay?" Sanosuke said as he shook is head, confused on what words to use. Battousai sighed and was about to say something until someone knocked him out of the way. He was slammed in the wall, and Sanosuke winced. Battousai's eyes were spending, and the bump for yesterday was even larger than before!

"Oroo~!" he said dizzily, and Sanosuke winced even harder.

"Sanosuke!" The girl's voice rang in the hallway. She cling her arms around Sanosuke's, and he gulped.

"Muto-chan…What are you doing here?" His voice came out and dries and the girl grinned at him.

"Call me Sayo, Sa-no-suke…" She said in a mischievous way as she ran her fingers along his chest. Sweats started collecting on his forehead, wanting to get away from this nightmare. He didn't want to use magic in public, but he also didn't want to get stuck in Sayo's hand. What's worse? Being in detention or being a captive by a beautiful lady? You guess it; it's being a captive…

Sanosuke kicked the ground, trying to exert force in his magic so the floor could react to him. In than a second, the floor started craving a whole beneath Sayo, and she fell on it. The whole wasn't deep enough, but it was enough to dumbstruck Sayo. Sanosuke quickly grabbed the boy who got slammed in the walls and started running at full speed.

"I'm telling on you, Sanosuke!" She bellowed. Sanosuke snickered and snapped his fingers. The tiles (that were made of marble) reacted to him and started melting. He heard her screamed as the melting marble got on her.

"Seriously Sanosuke, you need to slow down! The Earth is spinning even more!" Battousai cried as his head kept spending uncontrollably. "You also got to give Muto-Chan a chance! She's a good person!" Battousai was knocked out as he slammed into the wall when Sanosuke was making a curve.

"Say that again, Kenshin? I can't hear!" He shouted through the crowd of students' talking. "Kenshin?" Sanosuke gulped as he saw Battousai was frozen with a shock but a face that almost resembled a cow that was just got caught in action. He quickly looked away, trying to suppress his laughter. "Alright let's go to Magic weapon of art!" Sanosuke yelled with spirits, and a wide grin curled up his lips. "It's the last period of the day!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Kaoru yelled in disbelief. She was in the principal's office right now and was told that her class schedule just switched up. "I have Magic weapons of arts last period? Does that mean I have to go through it again?" She asked. <em>I do not want to go there again.<em>

"I'm sorry…" The principal apologized. "Your history teacher wanted you to be in there for an apparent reason that I can't tell you…" Kaoru groaned and then couldn't help but looked at him. _The principal is surprisingly young looking and hot, even though he's around his forties…_

"Okay, I got it." Kaoru said tiredly. The principal couldn't help but feel almost sympathy for her, but he knew better than that. He had to do what was right as well, agreeing with his brother, Saito-Sensei.

"Anyway, if you go to the nurse, tell Sekihara I'll be waiting for her…," he said with a drool, which made Kaoru back away from the desk. The principal realized his actions and wiped the drool off. "Okay, well, you can back to class…" He coughed before he dismissed her.

Kaoru took one last look at the teacher. _Why is that guy so suspiciously familiar?_ She took a look at his macho figure and muscles, and suddenly a flashback crossed her mind.

"_Wait up!" Kaoru called over to handsome, macho man. He picked her up like it was his daughter and spin her around in circles._

"_Hiko!" She called his name as he flashed a grin to him._

"_You are nicer to me than Kenshin!" She said, and Hiko snickered._

"_That idiot son of mine is always like that, Kaoru. He will get on your nerves because remember he's a boy. Boy doesn't grow in the same mature rate as the girls," Hiko said. Kaoru just frowned._

"_It's not going to change the fact that he's always picks on me…" Kaoru couldn't help but start tearing up a little. Hiko sighed, wondering how he is going to take care of his son. _

"_Eventually he'll start becoming nice to you, Kaoru. You'll just have to wait a little I guess…" Hiko said, and Kaoru smiled at him. She wiped the tears that were stinging in her eyes._

"_Okay, Hiko!" She swung her arms around him and grinned like a fool._

Kaoru's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped. "H-Hiko!" She yelled, and the principal gave her a cocky smile.

"So you finally noticed, huh? How is it going, little kid?" He patted her on the head like he had always done when she had to go over to their kingdom.

"So you are the principal? Does that mean you're the king of all angels?" Kaoru questioned him, and Hiko nodded. "Well, I hope the angels would be fine when Kenshin takes over as the king…" She sighed, knowing how the future is going to be.

"Hahaha!" He burst out laughing. "You've never failed to make me laugh about my own idiot creation!" Kaoru gave a weak smile, and Hiko stopped laughing. He gave her the usual face when he saw her, kind and loving as if it was his own daughter.

"Does that mean Ayame and Suzume are the princess the Tenshi Guardians have to protect? That is rid-I mean-it's a great idea!" She quickly change when Hiko was about to glare at her.

"Yes, they are in elementary school. You think it's crazy, but the Tenshi Guardians are like the best out of the best, if you know what I mean. In Tenshi Guardians High, they have all of the grades system, but they are divided. You see those two buildings-" Hiko pointed out of the window. "-those are elementary and middle schools. The only difference between the elementary, middle versus high is that the high gets the dorm," he explained.

"Wait, aren't you married?" Kaoru demanded when she recalled about him wanting to say hi to the nurse. Hiko started laughing, and Kaoru scowled at him. _Carefree_ _person…_

"Kaoru, it was meant for a joke. You take me too serious sometimes," he said. "Anyway the bell is going to ring in a minute for the next class so go hurry up," Hiko urged quickly. Kaoru waved goodbye to him before she started running in the hallway.

* * *

><p>The class took outside where the wind was breezing awfully today. Battousai and Sano took a seat next to Shishio, Yahiko, and Sojiro.<p>

"What took you guys so long?" Sojiro asked as he gave a smile that was too unreal. He frowned when he took a closer look at Battousai, who was badly injured. There was a bump on his head that was twice the size bump should be. Battousai's eye kept spinning around and around. There was a bit of blood coming out his nose, and Sojiro quickly looked away.

"One word: Sato. It was the reason why we were late. It was also the reason why Kenshin is pretty jack up." Sano explained to them, and they nodded, understanding why he had to use Battousai as a "shield".

"Well, I guess he's alright…" Yahiko muttered under his breath. He quickly lifted his head up when he saw the teacher blew his whistle. "It's Saito-Sensei…," he said with sarcastic cheers. Saito glared at him before he started talking.

"I see everybody is ready for practice…," he started off with a sunshine smile. "Well, go practice now." His expression immediately turned into hard stone, and he walked over to a shade. Over there, he started reading, flipping the pages, and taking a sip out of a can of soda. The class just stared at him with concerned, wondering does the principal even check on the classes to see how the teachers are doing. Apparently it seems like the principal doesn't at all…

Battousai heard footsteps charging towards here, and when he looked, he just saw Kaoru. She was running with all her might, and her face was red. "I made it!" She tried to catch her breath, but she fell to the floor as a dead pan fry.

"Wow, you looked like you just ran from South Korea to here!" Battousai remarked, and Kaoru glared at him. She shoved one streak of hair out of face and slowly stood up from the ground. They were behind the back of the school, and mostly half of the classes started training. The rooster-hair guy kicked the ground with exerted force, and the ground reacted to the kick by picking up multiplies of ground pieces that were pulled away from the Earth.

"An Earth Tenshi…" Kaoru muttered as she examined his movements. The boulders he picked up moved in stability, and he sent the boulder towards the tree. Once the boulder hit the tree, the tree's bark was broken. The bark fell and hit the ground, sending energy waves in all direction. The bark and Earth made such a big impact that it made Yahiko fall on his butt.

"_Sanosuke is a pretty strong guy," _she heard a person whispered in awe-struck as they saw the rooster boy, called Sanosuke, just knocking trees off with a boulder. _Pretty impressive, huh?_

"_Well duh! He's one of the Tenshi Guardians! Seriously Mayumi!" _A person yelled in disbelief. _"They are pretty bossy, show-off, and…" _The person stopped when she saw Sanosuke glaring at their directions, giving a vibe said: _say one more thing about Tenshi Guardians and you are the one getting beat up. "-also very stupid…" She continued, not showing any fear but pride._

Battousai frowned, wondering why they thought Tenshi Guardians were like that! They had a role that is serve to protect the princesses, but those people will never know. And they will _never know since they think the Tenshi Guardians are just a punch of show-offs._

"Kenshin…" Battousai's ear twitched, and he turned towards to Kaoru. His amber gold eyes met with the sapphire eyes that belong to her. Only people who were really close to him could only call him Kenshin, so he was going to say something but he stopped.

"Kenshin, you should calm yourself down…" She pointed to his hands that were covered in flames of fire. He let the indignant of his get the hang of him. Battousai tried to calm himself down, but the fire wouldn't die. Kaoru sighed deeply before she grabbed his hands. He was going to warn her that the fire would get on to her, but somehow the fire started dying. The soft, warm hands of her slowly started taking over his whole entire hands.

Battousai stared at his hand for a long time before he looked up at Kaoru, who still stared at him with the sapphire eyes that belongs to her. He felt his face warming up and quickly dart his eyes away from her. "Thank you…," he muttered and quickly jerked his hands away from her.

"Kenshin, let's have a duel…" Battousai frowned; his razor-sharp eyes darted back to her. She had a competitive chi that was surrounding her, and he could see veins of lightning all around her hands. But it wasn't as furious as it was before.

"It's best if I don't. I'll kill you with one strike…" Kaoru frowned even harder and suddenly a prideful smile just took over her lips.

"Are you too confident of yourself that you are going to win, huh?" She acted like she was amused from that "lie". The thing is that she didn't know Battousai was telling the truth. He could kill her in one strike, which is another reason why he earned the title Battousai. "Or are you too scared that I'm might win?" She glared him competitively, which made Battousai glared at her even sharper.

"Look _Kaoru,_" he said with the disgust on the name. "I don't want to fight you, and I certainly am not scared." Kaoru crossed her arms and gave the smile that said: _prove it, jackass. If you fight me and win, I won't bother you. _

The fire started coming back to his palm, and the fire licked his fingers. The fire moved his fingers around, making the form of holding a sword. _Stop it! _Battousai struggled to keep the fire under control, but the fire didn't obey. He slashed through the air, acting like he just wields a sword. The invisible sword he was holding charged towards Kaoru in the air. Before he had time to react to stop the fire from hurting her, lightning started rumbling in the clouds. The sky started becoming pale, and frigid raindrops fell from the sky. It started becoming as pale as the sadness of gray and frigid raindrops fell from the sky.

Kaoru stared at the sky, in shocked. It wasn't her doing, but she didn't care about it anymore. She turned her focus back on Battousai, who seemed like he was trying to control himself from spreading fires to her. _Oh well, the better there is chance of lightning in the sky, the more advantages of me winning._

Kaoru held her hand up in the air, and she could feel the electricity flowing faster than before. The tip of her finger had a little spark of lightning, and soon the spark became bigger. She winced when the sparks shock her, but she still kept going.

Battousai was collecting fire with one palm, and the fire danced already his palm. They were asking for more and more people to join the party, and Battousai wasn't glad to return the favor. He should be happy. He would get his revenge pay off, but it didn't want to hurt her for some reason. Part of him said he should just blast her with the fiery of fire, but the other said he shouldn't do it all; there is other ways to work this out.

Kaoru felt the color drained away from her face when she saw Battousai was struggling. She forced him into this, but yet he was doing it with pain. She suddenly dropped the control of electricity that connecting her to the sky. Her eyes flung open when she realized a terrible mistake she had done. The lightning spark that flickering on her fingers started bursting in sparks. "Ahh!" She screamed as she tried to yank the lightning off, even though it was useless. If she wanted the lightning off of her, she would have to shoot at Battousai. Kaoru shook her head, realizing she didn't want to duel with him anymore.

The dancing fire suddenly became bigger and bigger as the seconds passed. Battousai was deeply concentrated on the fire, choosing to have a duel with her. But he was only going to hold back. When the process was finished, part of the fire transformed a sword that was made out of fire. He slashed towards her, and trails of fire started running in the air towards the finish goal.

Kaoru made he fingers in a shape of a gun. She slowly aimed at Battousai, who like he was ready to wield the fire sword he just made. The girl couldn't help but gritted her teeth. _I made such a horrible mistake…There is no chance I'm going to win like-Wait! Why am I thinking like that? Don't let him get you, Kaoru!_ She pretended she used a real gun, pulling the trigger and releasing the bullet in the air. Though it was actually lightning that strike in the air. At the same time, trails of fire tried to reach towards Kaoru.

The lightning and fire were struggling to out due each other. Kaoru and Battousai tried to put more chi in there elementals so it could make the other vanished, but it only made it more complicated. The fire and lightning couldn't take the chi anymore and vanished. No reaction happened…Suddenly; the area where the lightning and fire just countered started sending waves of energy all around them. The wind started picking up, and Kaoru squinted. She used one of her arms for a shield and tried to walk towards Battousai.

The air around them started becoming steadier, and the next thing she knew, Battousai grabbed her in the arm. Kaoru tried to yank away, but Battousai started running forwards with her stuck in his hands. He pinned her against the wall, making her head started to ache. She tried to bit back her tears, and Battousai started to drive her up against the wall even harder. The wall all the sudden broke, and dust started covering the scenes.

"_What happened?" _A person yelled.

"_Battousai pinned this girl to the wall and use almost all his force that the wall collapse. He ran forward, still trying to pin." _A person explained to him.

Saito-Sensei was not impressed and started calling the kids to go inside. He went towards the wall that was broke and coughed when he went in there. "You two kids are so in big trouble!" His voice boomed, and when the dust started clearing up, Saito-Sensei dropped his book to the floor.

"**You guys are in big major trouble!**" He yelled with so much power that the wall collapsed even more. "You guys are going to have detention all the way until midnight!" The broking news so much of a shock that Kaoru and Battousai didn't had anything to say. "After you served your detention, you both are going to fix the wall here! You both are also banned from doing magic in this class until the next month!" Battousai wanted to say something, but Saito was so furious that he knew it was best to not say anything. "Get back inside because you two are going to catch a cold! Class is dismissed!" He stomped his way back in the inside of the school, leaving Kaoru and Battousai under the wall they broke.

"He's mad…" Kaoru said finally.

"I agree…" Battousai muttered under his breath. "We should-ugh-get back inside so we don't catch a cold…" Kaoru nodded before they both went inside together. When they went inside, the bell rang for the end of the day for the students. Most of the students went back to their dorm, expect for Kaoru and Battousai, who strangely walked to detention class together…It was odd and ease at the same time.

They climbed up the stairs and reached the second floor. The boy and the girl didn't talk to each other, didn't stare at each other, or glared each other. When Battousai glanced at Kaoru, she was staring at the tile floor. _Why isn't she mad at me? Yesterday, she could have made a hole in my stomach! Today, she was just slight mad and slight nothing to me. _Battousai shook his head furiously. _Kaoru always like that! The first thing she is mad at me, then the next thing she's trying to be nice. The girl wants something from me alright._

Kaoru looked straight ahead, but she knew that Kenshin was looking at her. It was bothering her nerves, but she tried to not let it get to her. Her face felt warmer than usual, and Kaoru felt like she wanted to growl at herself. If she did that, the boy would surely think she's crazy. _Why is he staring at me? Kenshin is probably wondering about the key. From the instant I picked the key up from the floor, I had a feeling that Kenshin wanted it. _

They reached in front of the door, and Kaoru gulped. Battousai twisted the doorknob and slowly walked in. She followed after him and saw no one in the classroom expect for Saito-Sensei. He was leaning back on his chair and was reading a book that he held between his fingers. He didn't say anything when the two of them arrived. Only silence filled the room, giving Battousai an anxious feeling in his stomach that felt like a twist. "Either of you take a seat or make I'll make you stand up for the whole entire period…" The teacher sent one final glare at the both of them before returning to his book.

Battousai took a seat at the far back, while Kaoru took a seat near the windows. There was silence, and only silence. The only thing heard was Saito licking his fingers to turn the page, one by one. Battousai started tapping on the desk, due out of boredom. Kaoru's ear twitch at the sound; she wanted it to stop because it was so irritating. She was about to say something but she was smart enough to realized that the teacher is only going to extend the detention even longer.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! _Kaoru glanced around the room and picked up a pencil. The pencil looked brand new, and she looked back at Battousai. He was still tapping on the desk, waiting for the day to be over. A devious grin formed on her face, and the pencil flew out of her hand.

Battousai felt a presence flying towards him and glared at where it came from. He caught the pencil in mid-air and saw Kaoru trying to suppress a laugh. He looked away from her and continues tapping on the desk.

Kaoru glanced at the window, seeing tears dropping outside. The sky was pale as the clouds covered up the sun. Tapping and staring continued like that until around eight o clock. Saito-Sensei got up from his chair and head towards the door.

"Where are you going!" Battousai got up from his chair to get his attention.

"I'm obviously going to go to sleep in my dorm. What else?" Battousai frowned.

"Our detention ends at midnight! You have to stay here until that time with us!"

"No I don't because I have a job tomorrow." Saito quickly slammed the door behind him, leaving Battousai speechless.

"He can't do that…" Kaoru muttered. Outside was covered with a shadow, and the raindrops were still falling. She put her hand on the window still and shuddered when she felt the coldness of it.

Battousai got back to his chair and laid his head on the folded arms. Kaoru couldn't help but glanced at him. Somehow she felt lonelier, like she couldn't survive without somebody at her side at least. Kaoru slowly pushed her chair out and walked towards the back of the room. She took a glanced back at him and was about to take a seat next to him until something crossed her minds. The girl quickly returned back to her seat.

The thunder in the sky rumbled, and a small vein of lightning flashed in the sky. The lights in the room flickered on and off. Battousai glanced at the window. The sky was enraging and the floor shook. The vein of lightning started to strike across the sky. _Clap-Clash! _Kaoru's sapphire eyes reflected the lightning that vanished. The room around her was burning, and Kaoru backed away from the desk.

_Roar! _Kaoru fell on her bottom as the lightning flashed like the cameras of the paparazzi. She clutched to her ears and tried blocking the sounds. Kaoru closed her eyes tightly to the point where she felt that her eyes would never open. "Please stop…," she softly muttered. _Flash! Flash! _"_Stop!_" Kaoru was near to tears and her eyes were stinging so badly now. But she didn't open her eyes. Even if she did, it would make the feeling of petrified worse.

The lights in room flickered on and off, and Kaoru clutched onto her ears even more. The lights didn't come back on, and the darkness filled the room with the sounds of clashing thunder and lightning. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, causing her eyes to sting. When she tried to lift her eyes, she could see the blur blocking her vision. _I'm not scared of lightning. I can control lightning, so why am I scared? _She bit her lips to the point where bitter blood flowed.

"It's okay!" The arm of his flung around her neck, and she stared in shock when the tears finally cleared the blur away for her. It was finally clear, and she felt the silk fabric of his around her body. "Don't worry, Kaoru." The voice of his soothed her, and the color that was drained earlier on started to come back. "We need to get out of this room first though…" Battousai went over to the door and tried to open it. The door didn't budge, and he muttered a curse under his breath. "Dang it…Kaoru, we are locked in. It's probably best if we stay away from the windows….," he suggested.

Kaoru walked over to the corner of the room, away from the windows. She sat there, still trying to cover her ears from the sound of lightning. "Thank you, Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, why are you scared of lightning? It doesn't make sense since you control lightning, yet you are scared of lightning when it's in the sky…" She looked down at the floor and sighed before she replied.

"It's true…I can control lightning, but I'm scared of it. Even if I control lightning, it doesn't mean that I can't get hurt by it. Two years ago, I was playing around with lightning when it was striking in the sky. I made a huge mistake because I end up injuring myself. If you see right here-" Kaoru lifted up sleeves, and Battousai was left speechless. There was a long scar that ran through her upper arm. "-this happened to me. I also had a couple of broken bones because the lightning knocked me out. There were more scars around, but it is not the main reason why I'm scared of lightning." Battousai waited for her to continue.

"I'm scared of lightning that is not processed by me. I know my lightning power is strong, but I know there are a lot of people that have better lightning powers than me. If I can get scars and injuries just from me playing in the lightning area, there is a higher chance I can get killed…"

Battousai couldn't help but winced. He knew Kaoru his whole entire life, but when she told the story on why she is afraid [of lightning], he felt really uneasy. _How could I not know!_ That was the only thought that occurred in the Battousai's head. He didn't know why he flung his arms around Kaoru a while ago. When he saw her just staring at the lightning with a horrified face, he couldn't help but wanting to shield her from it. It was dark, but he could still her. Kaoru's eyes, her face, and lips started to make Battousai feel uneasy. Battousai shook his head, wondering why he was thinking like that. Her hair smelled like a jasmine flower, and he inhaled deeply.

"I bet you don't want to kill now anymore, am I right? You have been surprisingly been nice to me today…" Battousai waited for Kaoru's expression. She busted into a small chuckled.

"You call that nice? Wow…Of course I still want to kill you, Kenshin," she flashed him the smile that made his heart almost fluttered but he frowned. Why was his heart fluttering? Why did he say that? Was he expecting her to say something else?

"You will never will, Tanuki." Battousai flicked her hand, and Kaoru put her hands on the bruise area.

"That hurts!" she yelled, and Battousai laughed. Lightning flashed in the sky again, and that made Kaoru shut up. It was made her snapped out of everything. All the fears were coming back in her face, and he could see it. "Lightning…," she muttered with her shaky voice.

"Kaoru, calm down…The lightning will never reach you. The lightning is only staying at the sky. You should take a rest…," he said soothingly. Kaoru was about to say something but he put his fingers on her lip. "No, Kaoru, go to sleep." She wanted to hesitated, but she gave up.

"Kenshin, I think you are why I'm being nice to you…I'm remember when we were both little. We always fought a lot. Sometimes I forget why…" Kaoru's eyes tried to close on her, but she fought against it. She wanted to spend this moment with her frinemy.

"Me too…I remember you always hang out with my dad because you think he was a prince." Battousai snickered, and Kaoru glared at him.

"At least he was nice and caring to girls…unlike somebody." She said with an irritated voice that made Battousai wanted to take his ears off.

"Hey, I was nice to girls!" Battousai yelled, and Kaoru started bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right, Kenshin. You were never nice to girls, but that was because you only had interest in other things. I remember you beg so deeply for that power ranger action figure when we were five years old!" Kaoru and Battousai started recalling about the past, bringing up good memories and bad memories of each other. If you were there, you couldn't tell they hated each other guts. They do hate each other gut, but they also thought of each other was brother and sisters.

Few minutes later, Kaoru stopped talking. From an instant, Battousai knew that she fallen asleep in her dreams. He smiled at her that was filled with tenderness. "If only you were like this all the time…If only you didn't want to kill me _that badly_…," he mumbled under his breath.

He took off his jacket and placed it on Kaoru, who was giving a snuggle snore to herself. When he placed the jacket on her, her head lean against Battousai's shoulder all the sudden. Warmth. That was all he had on his mind. The warmth of her head made Battousai felt better. _There is so many questions to ask, but why do I feel better, God? _He sighed and closed his eyes…_I hope it doesn't have to do with Tanuki._

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like the story so far :D. This is the longest chapter so FAR. Anyway, I think it was really sweet how Battousai was being nice to Kaoru for a while. It would be too boring to make them fight alot! They knew each other since they were little so it would make sense that at some points they will be nice to each other. This is also my favorite chapter! :D But poor Battousai is just a stubborn little boy who doesn't know he likes her a little. Plus the next chapter is going to be picking up on the real storyline of the Tenshis and Akumas.<p>

Translation:

Tanuki: Raccoon dog

Chibisuke: Dwarf

Sensei: Teacher


	6. The story finally begins

**Next Chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it :] **

**Summary so far: Kaoru is a new girl at this school for all Tenshis (Angels). Her new roommate tells her about this guy name, Battousai or Kenshin. Kaoru immediately saws him and tries to blast him lightning, catching him in surprise. She said that he ruined her life, but what did he do? They are always fighting at each other, and so they received detention. They do not know that if they keep arguing, it can lead to one emotional crying. **

**Crappy summary, but anyway, the real stories get started with the Tenshis and Akumas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was snoring in his sleep, and Kaoru stared suspiciously when he muttered a girl's name. "So he's in love, huh?" She stared in amusement as Kenshin had a goofy grin displayed on his face. "Such a fool…" She snickered. Kaoru grabbed the jacket that was on her and put it on him. "Arigato, Kenshin," she gave him a smile that he would probably never see in his whole life. "But I will have to blast you down right now. I know you're asleep, but you can't forget that I want to kill you…" A charge of lightning started flickering in her hands, and her fingers made a shape of a gun. She put her fingers to Battousai's stomach and released the lightning.<p>

Battousai's eyes flung opened, and he jumped from the floor. "What the hell am I doing here…?" His voice trailed off when he saw Kaoru in the distant, glaring at him. Battousai was going to say something, but she walked away. He saw that Kaoru leaned against the window sill and opened it. Raging winds swift quickly in the room and Kaoru took a glanced at him. He arched his eyebrows when she gave him a smug look. The next thing he knew he heard something fluttered gracefully in the air. Feathers that were in smudgy, black and a color of white that could blind the naked eyes of human floated everywhere in the room.

She jumped out of the window, and Battousai rushed over to the window sill. Kaoru saw that the floor was coming closer and closer to her, and she soared to the sky. The wings pushed the air, making gliding around in the sky easier.

Battousai sighed and frowned at her. _She is such a stubborn girl. Kaoru is only going to cause trouble for herself again…_He stared at her as she was dancing around the sky. _She is definitely going to get in trouble. Hopefully I'm not going to be involved with this. _He got away from the window sill and held his hand on the doorknob. When he twisted it, it wouldn't budge to open. Battousai lifted one of his eyebrows up, realizing that the door was locked from yesterday…_Dang it! _

He took a look at Kaoru, and suddenly he remembered about the key. That key might be the one to open the door behind the school. _The key had the same power and feeling just like the door did. There is no mistake! She has that key to that door!_ Battousai ran with all his might and jumped off the window sill. He spread his wings as quick as he could. The wings of his could blind anyone in one look. His wings looked like a soft blanket of snow, but yet they were thrust with power.

Kaoru heard a pair of wings was unleashed, and she stared, shocked and surprise. Kenshin's wings were beautiful and rare. She never seen wings that could be so pure white, gentle, but powerful. Kaoru took a look at wings and growled at herself. _Why am I thinking like that? Your wings are like that too, Kaoru! They are pure white too, but he just had to put ink on your wings. _The ink on her wings made it seems so horrible looking. She remembered that day. She tried so hard to get rid of the ink, but it worsens each time when she furiously struggled to rub it off. Kaoru realized that her breathing wasn't steady, so she endeavored to cool herself down.

"Tanuki!" She heard him bellowed behind her, and Kaoru realized that the hands of his was filled with purple flames…She never seen him use purple flame, ever…Kaoru quickly tried her best to flap her wings away from Battousai.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why did this girl have to be so complicated? Battousai thrust his wings to move faster. He lifted his fist up when he was close enough to Kaoru and struck her in one hit. Her eyes widened in surprised, and she lost her altitude in an instant.

* * *

><p>There was a bunch of people on the ground, making their way towards the school. Normally at school, they had to wear school uniforms, but the principal decided they don't have to wear them anymore. Misao grinned like a fool as she stared at her clothes. She always wanted Aoshi to see this cute outfit on her, but she never had the chance because of the school uniform.<p>

"Hurry up, Megumi!" She yelled as she skipped towards the school. Megumi sighed and followed the hyperactive girl. As she followed Misao, she felt the wind was picking up. The wind whistled louder and louder as the second pass. When she looked up, she saw two strange objects flying in the sky. Megumi squinted for a closer look and saw one bird was caught on fire. Wait…it wasn't caught on fire; it was wielding fire.

Suddenly Megumi felt something trigger in her. Her chest was burning, and she knew that those birds weren't _actual _birds. Their wings were bigger than a bird should have, and birds can't control fire. It was obvious that Battousai was chasing Kaoru now. She let out a tired sigh before she pretended that she didn't see anything. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to work. _Wheeze!_ The wind whistled even louder and the next thing she knew, she saw Kaoru lying on the floor. Many of the students turned their back around, seeing the scenario.

"_That girl has her wings out!" _Megumi heard a boy gasped in shock.

"_The girl is also the same girl that tried to kill Battousai." _Another pointed out. Soon the crowd started roaring with statements about the girl with the wings.

Misao came back to Megumi, wanting to see what was going on. "Is that Kaoru?" She whispered. Megumi just nodded.

Kaoru looked around her surrounding area and blinked her eyes several time. Her eyes were so dried, but that was not her problem. She looked up and saw Battousai charging down towards where Kaoru was sitting. She cursed under her breath before she launched herself into the sky. Unfortunately, she could only fly about eight feet until she fell back again. Kaoru groaned at the pain that was spreading towards her chest and back. There were seem like many bones were broken, and Kaoru winced when she just moved a little bit. However, she didn't had any broken bones. The girl snapped her fingers and the wings vanished with feathers flying everywhere. Kaoru sat straight up and finally noticed a crowd was around them.

Battousai finally reached towards the ground and punched Kaoru in the face. It sent her flying and slammed against a tree. He blew his knuckles to get the fire out before he looked at Kaoru. Battousai slowly walked over to Kaoru but was stop by a tall girl who was extremely gorgeous. _Not as gorgeous as Tomoe…_There was another girl who was blocking Kaoru. _A elementary kid, huh? _Battousai sighed and shot both of them a look that told her to move aside. They didn't budge, and Battousai's eyes twitched. Nobody dared to refuse his order, other than the teachers and Kaoru. _Who do these girls think she is?_ He cast a fire around his hand and shoved almost in her face. The heat made the tall girl sweat a little, but she didn't care.

"What do you want from my friend?" The tall girl demanded an answer. Megumi heard Kaoru slowly regaining her conscious with a moaned. Misao went over to Kaoru, having a dagger in her hand. She kneeled down towards her and spoke something to Kaoru.

"It's none of your business," he replied coldly. Megumi flinched when the amber eyes were glaring at her. It felt like he could pierce her soul, and Megumi looked away. _This is the Battousai! Don't try messing around or else you'll get kill yourself, Megumi! _Misao glanced at Megumi, seeing how much pain she was in.

"It is _too _my business!" She back talked at him. Battousai's glare got even sharper. Megumi felt like she wanted to cry since it was such a pain seeing him give the glares. It hurt her in a physical way. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to see Kaoru, panting hard.

"Kenshin, what do you-?"

"It's _Battousai_. You can only inform me with that name unless you are my close friend, which _you _are not." He interrupted coldly. The only respond he received was her razor sharp eyes. The eyes of her seemed to be not focus, but yet full of determination.

"I don't give a damn what I have to call you. I can address whatever name that I want to call you." Battousai was impressed that her back talked improved but it wasn't shown on his face. "Why did you randomly attacked me?" He could feel the static all around him.

"The key…" Kaoru frowned, trying to figure out the vague answer.

"What k-" She stopped realizing what he had meant. He meant the key that lead to seraph of paradise village. "I don't know what you are talking about. There are numerous of keys…" She tried to keep her face hard stoned but it was hard if you had a man with amber golden eyes just glaring at you. It was clearly a different glare from anyone else.

"You know what key I'm talking about!" He snapped at her. When he glanced around the crowd, she noticed that the fire around him slowly vanished. Battousai had this calm expression displayed on and was shock when she saw a hint of lavender in his eyes. The same lavender eyes when they were both kids.

Kaoru saw him mouth a word that she made out. _Tomoe…_She followed Kenshin's direction and saw a tall girl. The girl looked like she was in her senior years. She had long silk hair that was the color of the sky when it was at night. Her eyes were the pair of deep set black and brown, and she was just beautiful. Kaoru frowned when she saw the girl was wearing a skirt that was way too short and a tank top that matched along with it. _Change that…She is not beautiful. She's just pretty…_

The girl name Tomoe glanced at Kaoru before she turned to look at something else. Kaoru had a feeling she wouldn't get along with her and looked at herself. Her hair was all tangles up, and she was still wearing a school uniform that looked like it torn up. _Why am I being concerned about my looks? I never ever was concerned about it, but why now? Is it because Tomoe is a beauty? Is that why it is making me realized I'm an ugly person? _Kaoru walked past Kenshin, but he landed his hand on her shoulder.

"We still hadn't gone through with this. I want that key…" He said bitterly. The response that he received was a cold glare. "Answer me, Kaoru." She didn't say anything, but she turned around.

"I don't know what key you are talking about," her voice shook nervously.

"Stop trying to act dumb, Tanuki!" He raised his fist to hit Kaoru, but she vanished completely. Battousai sighed tiredly. He sent one bolt of fire towards a direction, and Kaoru revealed herself. She fell to the ground, clutching onto her stomach.

"You bastard," she said with a stagger on a word. "I don't know what key you are talking about. The only key I have is my dorm room key. So I'm assuming that is what you are talking about." Kaoru tried to stand up but collapse to the floor again. Megumi and Misao quickly picked Kaoru up by her arm. One of Kaoru's arms hanged over to Megumi while the other was on Misao.

"Why would I want your keys? Look, I flirt with girls, and I admit it. But I would never take keys from an ugly girl like you!" He yelled at her. Kaoru clenched her fist tightly and pushed Megumi and Misao out of her way. It caused both of them to land flat on the floor.

"Ugly girl? As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if I'm ugly or not! The only thing I have I care about is getting a good education, unlike you! A guy who flirts with girl and probably have done _that _with other girls! I bet you even bribe the girls to do that!" Kaoru was on the roll now because Battousai stared in disbelief.

"What? What did you just say?" Battousai went up to Kaoru, their nose touching one another. They were so close but so not. "I don't do that at all! Why don't you get your facts straight, you bitch?" Kaoru clenched her fist even harder, and he noticed that a drip of blood came out.

"Forget it…Just forget it!" Tears started stinging her eyes, and she tried her best to glare at Battousai. However, it didn't work. The tears started falling, and Kaoru felt she was going to choke. "The only thing you did in my life was make it fall apart! I-I hate you!" She ran off crying and pushed Tomoe out the way to get out of the crowd. Kaoru felt Tomoe's gaze on her, but she didn't care. She hated her life. Hated it! _If only he didn't appear-If he didn't appear, my life wouldn't have fallen apart!_

Battousai stared at her, speechless at her words. It wasn't the first time she ever said that but it suddenly felt like a pierce to his heart. He glanced over to Tomoe, who was glaring at Kaoru. Something told him that Tomoe didn't like the girl at all. When she looked back at him, she gave a weak smile before she left the crowd.

Misao went straight up to him and gave him a slap across the cheek. "Battousai, that was I may not know what happen between you two but I do know that it wasn't pleasant at all." She shoved her fingers to his chest. Battousai yanked her fingers off his chest and growled at her.

"You guess correctly. We both have an unpleasant past, so shut up raccoon kid. Plus she _was the one _that bad talk _me_." He turned his back and headed towards his dorm for a spare of change clothes. Misao stared in shock and fell on her knees. Her arm and legs were shaking, and a shadow was cast over her face. Megumi quickly picked Misao up, trying to cal her down. They both finally received knew the person.

* * *

><p>As Battousai tried to catch up to Kaoru, guilt started eating him away. He didn't intend to make her cry. The boy was just furious because the statement of what that girl said. She only said lies, and people around them were listening. He didn't want people to start thinking that the rumors were true.<p>

Kaoru furiously wiped the tears as she walked towards her dorm. She wasn't going to let Kenshin ruin her life again. _Ever! _The girl took a look at the sky and turned around, only finding Kenshin marching towards her.

"Get away from me!" She cried out as she ran with all of her might. It only made Battousai speed up a little and grabbed her by the wrist. Kaoru stared in shock and struggled to get out of his grasp. He wouldn't let go though… "If you want the key so badly, don't come to me! I don't have that key. Someone else has it, and I'm not going to tell you!" She was finally released from his grasp and ran. Kaoru ran like there was no tomorrow. Battousai was the predator and she was his prey. He wanted something from her and was probably not going to step back.

* * *

><p>Rains started pouring again, and Kaoru frowned. Her clothes were wet and soggy. The hair was dragging weight, but Kaoru didn't mind. The only thing she could see was endless raindrops and a gray backdrop that just made the mood around her worsen. Kaoru ran out of the gates and kept running. She started sobbing out loud. Louder than she intended, but all of the feelings were forced out of her eyes and throat that it was impossible to stop it. She looked back and saw that the school behind her was just barely noticeable. The white, misty fog just over shadowed it. Kaoru slowly slowed down, still looking at the school. She knew that coming to that school was a mistake. She knew that only the best of the best Tenshis, yet she still went there.<p>

"I'm so stupid…" she whispered. Kaoru sobbed even more and started running again. She felt grasses touching her feet and realized she ran into a forest. Kaoru took a quick look around the place before she decided to lean against a tree. She shivered under the cold droplets of tears that kept hitting her arms and legs.

* * *

><p>Battousai looked up at the rain and muttered something to himself. <em>Maybe I should just go back to class. When I see her around school, I'll just apologize, even though it wasn't my fault…<em>

He headed back towards the front porch of the school, only finding Tomoe standing there. Her head was bent down low, looking at her bag. The black silk of hair was tied into a low ponytail, and she was shivering.

"What are you doing here, Tomoe?" He asked. Tomoe looked up, showing him pure black of eyes. Battousai's heart gave a thump against his chest.

"I'm waiting for Akira," she replied as she kept looking at the endless road. "He said he had something to do, but I'm kind of worry. Akira just ran off to the rain just in an instant." Suddenly Battousai felt shame written over his body. The silly crush of her was too obvious. Tomoe had a huge crush on Akira. _Lucky guy…_Battousai sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to-"

"Wait Battousai! Please stay here!" Tomoe pleaded as she grabbed Battousai's hand softly. "I don't want to stay out in the rain that long! If he doesn't come back in five minutes, I-" Battousai gave her a look that told her to calm down.

"It's best if we go back inside the school. He will come back. Don't worry. That guy isn't just one of the Tenshi Guardians for nothing you know," he gave her a wink after that before he turned his back to go inside the school.

Tomoe waved goodbye before she headed up the stairs to her hall. Battousai headed towards his 1st period class: Math. As he entered the classroom, he noticed a man that was shorter than him by one inch, glaring at him.

"So Mr. Seijuro, care to explain why you ran late to class-again?" The teacher asked as he pulled Battousai by the ear. "Anyway, if you come to class late one more time, you'll have to understand that I have to report this to your father."

"I got it Sadojima-Sensei. If it weren't for you being Shishio's father, I would have blasted that mouth of your's with fire…" Battousai muttered on the last part, but the teacher could hear him. Sadojima-Sensei just ignored Battousai as he nudged him to go to his desk.

"Anyway, I want someone to work this problem out. What is xy=6 and x-4y/3=8? Yes I know; simple problems but this is just a warm up to your brain. In about ten minutes, I'll give you some _real _problems." Sadojima walked up to the board and started writing the algebraic problem.

Battousai stared into space after he was done with the two math problems. He looked out to the window and saw that it was pouring down hard today. Apparently it was raining too hard. Battousai clutched his hand to his chest, feeling perturbed. He wanted to get rid of the uneasy feeling away but it wouldn't vanish. It was stuck on his heart like sticky glue, expect more powerful. Battousai shook his head furiously. _Don't let that girl bother you the whole day. _

* * *

><p>Misao caught the ball flying in mid-air. "Way to go, Misao!" Sano yelled as he gave a high-five her. Their team switched sides with the other team. They both stared at each other, causing the room to feel intense.<p>

"Eiji, it's your turn!" Misao whispered and nudged him forward. Eiji picked up the bat firmly and position himself on the base. Shishio, the pitcher, made a little chant on the ball and threw the ball in a flash in the eyes. Eiji furiously swing, but unfortunately, the swing was too late.

"Strike one!" The umpire yelled behind me.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this anymore. With Shishio being the pitcher, how am I going to bat this thing?" Misao sent a glare towards Eiji.

"Stop being a quitter! You may not be able to see the ball, but you can feel when an object comes closer to you. When you feel its presence, swing as hard as you can! It's just like that lesson Ms. Mizuki taught us!" Misao exclaimed. Eiji sighed and nodded, feeling confident now.

He positioned himself on the base and waited for the next throw. Shishio threw the ball again. Eiji could feel its presence, coming closer and closer. Just when Eiji was about to swing it, the coach came running towards them.

"Coach Cho! Why do you look like that?" One student exclaimed as their coach was red. He looked up at them, giving the look:_ fear._

"Everybody come with me, now!" He demanded. The class stared in confusion, but they knew that they had to hurry up. The coach led to them to an office that was connected by the locker rooms. There was a frame hung over the wall, but there was no picture. The coach grabbed a water bottle from his desk and uncapped it. He spread the water over the frame, and a book shelve started turning around. When the book shelve turned, Sano and Misao saw that there was a bunch of stairs leading downward. On the walls, there were torches that were lit already.

"Go in there now! Hurry before I dry the water out!" He urged them, waiting for the class to fit in. Their coach put his hand on the frame, and the water was absorbed into his skin. The book shelve started turning back to its position, and Coach Cho jumped in before it closed. The light that filled in the underground room was lessened, only leaving the torch itself to dim the room.

"Why are we in here?" Misao yelled, and Sano cupped his hands over Misao's mouth.

"You got to be quiet!" He hissed, and Misao sent a glare towards him.

"Akumas. Someone spotted Akumas running around this town." Coach Cho said softly.

"What? He can't be here! This town is only meant for Tenshis! How could he possibly-?" Misao started blurting out but stopped when Coach Cho sent her the dagger glares.

"I don't know how, but we need to alarm though. The whole town is shut down, and many Tenshis are hiding." Coach Cho replied, again, softly. Only this time it came out harsher.

"Couldn't we just fight them?" One student asked as he went up to their coach. The coach sighed before he had to answer again.

"We are fighting them. Some of our best Tenshis in the town are fighting them, but I don't think we will last that long…We cannot help them fight as well since we aren't prepared." Silence fell over the students. "Anyway, let's continue walking." As he started walking the path, only footsteps of the frightened students can be heard. "If you are wondering, all of the students in the school are going to the underground basement."

When the coach took a look at Shishio, he saw that there was something displayed on his face that shouldn't had be on. The face of success was place on his face, and suddenly the coach got uneasy feeling. _This kid couldn't possibly be-_

* * *

><p>His hair was whipping through the hair, and he stood perfectly on a cliff. He saw a school in distance. "Akira!" Someone yelled, and the Akuma turned around.<p>

"Anji, what is it?" Akira asked. The Akuma-monk bowed before he replied to the question.

"Our spy told us that the students in the three blocks are hiding under a big underground basement." He reported. Akira nodded, and a wicked grin came over his face.

"Once our lord sees the achievement I made, he will finally recognize my talents! I will finally get to be his right-hand man! He will replace that smiling puppet with me!" He was about to laugh wickedly when he heard someone did an "ahem".

"I can't wait to see my school fall down. I can't believe they barely noticed that I was an Akuma in disguise!" He wanted to burst out laughing. The Akuma couldn't wait to see their expressions when they realized that the "good students that some were part in Tenshi Guardian" were actually traitors!

Suddenly a sharp shock hit Akira in the head. He turned around, feeling a presence several miles away from the school. When he tried to see what the chi was, he could only see lightning. Pure lightning but filled with sadness that was running to the surface.

"A Tenshi," was all Akira could say because the only thing he had on his mind was to take their life. "Anji lets go!" He said as he unleashed his wings. Several feathers flew everywhere. One feather touched the grass and the green, living color was soon replaced with a brown, rotten color. Black smoke filled the air as Akira thrust himself off the land, including Anji. _Goodbye, Tenshis…_

* * *

><p>Battousai stared at the underground basement that he just arrived at. The place wasn't clearly what you would call a "basement". It was more like a mansion room (much bigger though) that was just underground. Everybody seems to be relaxed, but inside they were filled with fear, not knowing what would happen next. The light around the room was dim around the room, and everyone had to be as quiet as possible. Sanosuke walked over to Battousai casually, but there was an inch of fear place on his face. "Did you hear was going on?" Sanosuke said with his husky voice. Battousai just nodded, not daring to look at Sanosuke in the eye. He could that that Sano was furiously and could feel the area started rumbling as the seconds pass by. Sanosuke had a terrible past that was connected with the Akumas…<p>

"Those bastards!" Sano muttered on his breath harshly. Battousai just ignored him, only worrying about Kaoru. If the Akumas are around, they would surely noticed her chi…By the time they get her, she might- _No, don't think that way. You are only going to make things worse. She is going to be fine! _

_She's not Kenshin. She's in the middle of the rain, where the Akumas are at._ A voice all the sudden spoke in his mind. Battousai quickly turned around, but it didn't seem like no one was talking to him. _Kenshin, I'm your conscience that is your head. Now I say you get your butt off and rescue her! _Battousai was going to say a though, but his conscience shut him off. _Dude, just go save her! I mean it was your fault that she ran off, crying like a puppy. _Battousai groaned, knowing that _half _of it was true.

"_Let me go!" _Battousai heard a girl screamed. He saw Tomoe trying to get away from several girls that seem to be her friends. _"Let go of me! Akira is out in the rain! He will get killed if the Akumas find him!"_ Salt tears slipped from her eyes as she struggled to get out of her friends' grasp.

He gulped and looked back at the teachers. They all seemed to be hurdling up, trying to make a plan top back off the Akumas. Battousai knew that his chance was here and ran out. He kept running and running before the teacher noticed that a student ran out.

"_Someone get that student!" _A teacher yelled but it was too late already. Battousai already unleashed his wings and already found a place to get out. His mind was racing; his heart was throbbing against his chest, and the wings of his rage through the wind (not forgetting the tears of Earth.)

"Dang it! Where could that Tanuki be?" Battousai muttered, trying to forget the coldness that was slowly numbing him. He knew it was dangerous to be outside, where Akumas can appear any moment and send an attack towards him. Battousai shook his head, trying to think on the positive side. He wasn't going to go nowhere if he kept thinking like that.

* * *

><p>The girl's foot was bleeding when she stepped on branch. Bruises were all over her body. It was cause due to the rain, making her unable to see things and bumped into things. She held onto a tree that was over hundred years and leaned on it. The girl was trying to find her way back to school, realizing that she doesn't know where she is. Kaoru was too deep in the forest, and it seem like it was an endless forest. She was about to close her eyelids, but she heard something rustled. Her eyes flung opened, and Kaoru looked at her surrounding area. She felt something dangerous, but she couldn't make it out.<p>

Kaoru got up and started running. She would have unleashed her wings, but the forest was blocking her way out to reach to the sky. The ground started to become puddles, and she heard something splash behind her. When Kaoru turned around, she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"Oh! Look at here, Anji!" An Akuma exclaimed as he walked towards Kaoru against the rain. The puddle he stepped just echoed with the rain. The man called Anji was behind him. This guy was buffed up and had dark markings surrounding his eyes. "Who would have thought that we find this girl?" The Akuma whistled before he leaned close to her. Kaoru try to back away, but she realized she was against a tree.

Anji said nothing and watched the Akuma having fun. "G-Get away from me before I blast you with lightning!" Kaoru threatened. It didn't really sound like a threat if you count the shakiness on her voice.

The Akuma didn't hesitate and put his hands on her cheek. "You can't do anything against me."

"Why is that?" Kaoru snapped at him.

"Look at your cheek or do I have to tell you?" The Akuma asked. Kaoru stood there silent as she saw what was on her cheek.

"The bandage of elimination! "Kaoru started freaking out. The bandage of elimination cancels the Tenshis' power, causing them to use their magic. They cannot be pulled off unless you A) Break through the force of magic resistant in your blood or B) Trick an Akuma to take it off since a Tenshi can't take it off.

"You are coming with me," he started pulling her. Kaoru struggled to pull away, but this guy was stronger. "If you think on planning to run away, you can't. This bandage allows me to summon you back here. So don't try running away, okay?" He said with a tone that could make anyone drive crazy. Kaoru wanted to throw a boulder at his head, but both of hands are locked together by this Akuma!

"Let go of me!" She yelled again. Kaoru lowered her head onto the Akuma's hand and bit it as hard as she could. The guy yanked his hand away, allowing Kaoru to be free of grasp. The Akuma stared in shock, and Kaoru made a run for it. She didn't care; she wanted to get away from him. Kaoru knew that guy was just talking lies about the bandage summon thing.

Anji could feel the intense on Akira. He saw that Akira's wing could turned darker (if possible) and charge at full speed, ignoring the trees that were hitting his wings. Akira wanted that girl so he could play with when he's bored with the other girls he kept to torture.

Kaoru slipped and looked back. She saw that the Akuma's chi was running wild. When trees made contact with his wing, they turned into ash. Kaoru felt a snap in her bone and started running again, ignoring the pain that was all over the leg.

"I caught you now!" The Akuma grabbed Kaoru by the arm in the air. She felt pain all over her arms and flinched. "You should have listened to me, even if I was lying." He slowly landed down and stared at her with his brown eyes that were as dark as the tree's bark. "Who are you? You must be a student who is attending Tenshi Guardians High, am I right?" He questioned. Kaoru hesitated at first but then nodded.

"I never saw you around school."

"You probably heard the girl who tried to kill Battousai!" Kaoru gritted her teeth bitterly when she said his name. She suddenly felt a throb in her heart and wanted to start crying again. _Kaoru, don't cry! Don't let an Akuma see you cry!_

She felt a tug on her arm and realized that the Akuma had a dagger. "As the time pass by, we are going to torture you as much as we can. Right, Anji?" He asked. Anji suddenly appeared behind Akira, who had a knife. The dagger in the Akuma's hand slashed across Kaoru's arm. Kaoru put her hand over to arm and saw a straight line of blood on her hand. She could feel it stinging against her, but she wasn't going to let it bother her at all.

"Prideful girl, huh? I'm starting to enjoy this girl. Let's play serious. I cut your arms and leg one by one. Your head will come afterwards, and then your body." The Akuma licked the blade, and Kaoru flinched at the sight. It was almost like she could taste the blood stain on the iron plate.

_Someone help me! _Kaoru started running again and jumped over obstacles. _Someone help me! I beg you! Just anybody! _Kaoru realized who was in front of her and received a long gash of blood trailing on her chest area. Another cut was received on her stomach, and Kaoru flew against the tree. She put her hand on the chest area, only getting blood stains all over her hand.

"You can't run from me." The Akuma said in his husky voice. He lifted his dagger up in the air, and Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. She felt something entering her bubble and was expecting a death. However, she was still alive. Kaoru lifted her eyes up and stared in shock.

"Let go of her," Kenshin said. His voice was so frightening that Kaoru felt a shiver sent to her spine. She tried to find her voice to call his name, but it was shut in. This wasn't Kenshin. It was Battousai. She can finally see why he is called Battousai. His red flaming hair was now blazing in the air. The amber, gold eyes of his was razor-sharp. No. It wasn't razor-sharp; it was more deadly glare than that.

"Battousai!" The Akuma yelled but in a voice that almost sounded like he was pleased. "I guess you weren't expecting for me to be a traitor. I know so don't go yapping on me." It seems like it was suppose to be a joke because the Akuma was laughing. Not Kenshin though.

"I'll say it one more time. _Let. Her._ _Go._" His voice was more deadly than before. Kaoru saw that he pulled his sword from the saya and suddenly disappeared in thin air! She tried to look for Kenshin, but he was nowhere to be seen. The Akuma was doing the same thing. She finally saw uneasiness on that demon's face.

"Ahhh!" Kenshin screamed as he jumped from the sky. He thrust his sword down and fire started licking the sword. The Akuma stared in shock, never witnessing this attack before. _I had all seen his attacks. They are extremely powerful, and I deal with a couple of them. Of course I lost, but I never saw this one! He jumps from the sky, pushing his sword down to the opponent. Is it all because of one girl? _Akira was finally hit by the sword, receiving a long splash of blood down his shoulder. He glanced up at Anji, sending him a look that told him to get out before Battousai kills him too. However, he was already dead. Akira glanced up to Kaoru, who stared in shock. Her face was paled, looking like she was going to pass out in any minute. Suddenly a smirk formed on Akira's face.

Kaoru noticed that Akira was looking at her with a smirk and flinched back. She knew that smile was filled with lies and had a devious plan. Battousai pushed the sword into Akira, closing his eyes so blood wouldn't go directly in his eyes.

"Good bye, Akira." He said softly. When he opened his eyes, Kaoru saw that the glare in his eyes was replaced with sorrow and guilt.

"Kenshin…" She slowly let out. Before she knew it, she was pinned to a tree. Battousai was holding her by the wrist.

"You are going to pay back, Kaoru," he hissed at her. Kaoru felt color drained from her face and her eyes were screaming in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Cliffhanger D: -im so terrible lol- anyway I hope you enjoy the little eh...action? Well, this is the chapter that starts to trigger between the Akuma and Tenshi. The Akuma and Tenshi then triggers two people's relationships -fox ears appear- Anyway I hope you liked this chatper :]<strong>

**Translation:**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Akuma- Demon**

**Chi- Soul  
><strong>


	7. Lies collapses, Truth revealed

**This chapter is short compared to the others (not including chapter 1 and two), but yeah. Anyway, the lies collapses and the truth is revealed! :DD Ik that there isn't much reviews for my story, but I'm glad you guys took the time to review it! It makes me really happy and continue to keep writing this story! This chapter is the best so far (well to me). I started shedding tears when I wrote this chapter because I can never imagined the though of-Never mind. I won't spoiled it for you guys :P since I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>The Earth's tears kept falling. The teardrops kept hitting the surface with a splash. However, in the rain, there laid a boy and a girl. They both stared at each other intensely, but both of them had different looks displayed on their face. One's face had color drained from their face, mouth hung open. It was like they were just paralyzed from the fear that had just overwhelmed her. The other one had pair of dagger glares at the girl, expect more deadly. His amber golden eyes glowed in the rain, causing the aura around them different than the Earth's.<p>

Kaoru didn't breathe. She hesitated on breathing, not knowing what to do. The man before her was exactly a wolf. No, it wasn't a wolf. It was a ryuu that was in front of her. Kaoru wanted to swallow the fear down, but she was frozen in place. Her mind wasn't interacting with her, not obeying the commands that she demanded in her head.

She saw Battousai looking at her like she was a prey. His breathing wasn't steady, and she can smell blood in the air. Kaoru reached to pinch her noses, but she realized that Battousai had a grasp around her wrist.

"Pay back?" She finally said, breaking the silence between them. It seemed it was ages since Battousai said it was pay back time.

He didn't answer her. The answer she just received was a simple glare before he lit a fire bolt on his finger. It danced around in the air. The fire caused Battousai's amber eyes to glow even more.

At this time, Kaoru wished she had a gun in her pocket but what can she do with it? She was frozen in Battousai's eyes that almost made her shed her to tears. The girl always hated seeing in those boy's eyes. It was too painful, seeing the eyes that belonged to the boy who-.

"I told you not to call me by that name! You know how embarrassing it is when I have a person that tries to kill me?" Battousai yelled at her, interrupting her thoughts. Kaoru could feel tears slipping off of her eyes and clenched her fist.

"What _bad _reasons I have that is too kill you? I have every right to kill you!" She shouted at him and finally yanked away from his grasp. "Is it me or you have forgotten completely? You know why I ask? At first look, you barely even recognize me, and I knew that!" Kaoru stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but she stopped when Battousai grabbed her wrist again- tighter.

"Is that the way you speak to someone who is on a higher class of nobility than you?" He demanded. Kaoru growled at him and tried to jerk away from him, but it was impossible.

"You are just one upper-class than me! Plus if you-," Kaoru stopped for a moment. The nightmares started coming back in her head, and more tears came out. She tried to wipe them furiously, but it only made the tears come more. "You bastard!" Kaoru started charging lightning, and the sky flickered with a clasp of thunder.

The lightning ran through Battousai and his eyes widen in shock. He tried to let go of her, but he was too late. The lightning sent a shock towards Battousai, and Kaoru was finally let go. His arms were all crisp and burnt, and he could feel his body going numb. Battousai growled under his breath and realized the fire bolt still dancing in the air.

"What did I do? From what I recalled, I don't remember anything about your stupid life." Battousai said bitterly. He saw Kaoru glared at him with tears running down. Battousai didn't know what to respond to that, but he didn't care. All he wanted was that key that leads to Seraph of Paradise village.

Kaoru finally stop shedding tears, and she glared at him with fiercer. She folded her arms and said, "Let's see what you have to say to my _stupid life. _After I tell you what happened, I wonder how you reacted because when you were there, you didn't give a damn." Battousai narrowed his eyes and waited for her to tell him. Kaoru took a deep breath before she started.

* * *

><p><em>It started eight years ago, with the sun shining with its smile and the grounder greener than ever. Kaoru didn't expect for a storm to come by since it was such a beautiful day. She was holding hands with her two lovely handsome and beautiful parents. King Kamiya had her left hand, while Queen Kamiya had her right hand. They were tightly secured around Kaoru, who was skipping around with a bright smile. <em>

"_Mom! Dad! Why are we going over to Chibisuke's kingdom?" Kaoru asked curiously. She stared at her mom and dad with her sapphire eyes that glowed. Her dad kneeled down on his knee so Kaoru and him will be on the same level of height._

"_Prince Kenshin got a new baby sister! We have to go see the baby under King Hiko's request." Her father said with a smile._

"_You got it wrong, Darling. They got twins, and both of them are girls." The Queen corrected them. "We should keep walking now. It's such a-" The lady stopped when she saw Kaoru tearing up a little. "What is going on?" She asked as she kneeled towards Kaoru, trying to see why she was crying._

"_I don't want to walk, Mom!" She wailed and was about to sit on the grass before her father picked her up. The king carried her on his shoulder and started walking._

"_It's such a beautiful day. I don't want to miss that day, Kaoru. That's why we are walking," her mother continued. Kaoru nodded in agreement and grinned onto her father's back. _

_They reached the kingdom and entered the ballroom. There were tables around, and people dancing in the main area. Everyone was so in high spirits today, and Kaoru couldn't help but stare in amaze as the people danced. It was so graceful in many ways, but there was something more to it than graceful. _

_She saw King Hiko walking around the room with his little bakadeshi, Kenshin. Kaoru groaned and turned away so she wouldn't have to see him. It was also horrible at looking at his face. The only thing Kenshin did to her was always teased her countless of time._

_Kenshin looked around the room and sighed tiredly. There was nothing for the little boy to do. His father strictly told him not to use fire in front of people so he can't do anything. Sano was chained to his father so he wouldn't leave his side. It was the worst day ever! He was too excited when he heard about his new twin sisters. There name was Ayame and Suzume. Kenshin didn't understand why it was such a big day. _

"_Kenshin, be on your best behavior. You have to remember that you will be their future king after me. You have to set up a good example for yourself so people wouldn't think you are just a selfish brat that asks for power ranger toys everything." Hiko said. Kenshin shot him a glared and lit a spark of fire behind his back. His father scents the smoke and frowned at the boy. "I just told you not to go messing your ability!" Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from his father._

_When he walked around the room, Kenshin saw a girl with a blue indigo ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail. She was happily holding hands with her parents and laughed like a silly girl. Stupid girl was all Kenshin thought about her. What was she so happy about today?_

_Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was looking at her and immediately stuck her tongue out at him. Kenshin flinched and stomped towards her. "Tanuki!" He grabbed her ponytail, causing Kaoru to yelp. It was good thing that the people were talking loudly or else they would have heard Kaoru. _

"_What, Chibisuke?" She screamed at him. Kenshin's eyebrows narrowed and made a reach to pull her hair again. She moved away quickly, realizing that she lost her parents. Kaoru caught up to her parents and made a grabbed for their hands. Somehow, Kenshin got a hold of her hand and so now it's Kaoru holding Kenshin's and her mom's hand, while Kenshin is holding her's and her dad's hand. _

"_What are you doing here?" She whispered bitterly. _

"_It's my house, you know," he replied back. Kaoru just sighed and went along with the flow (if you call that)._

"_Why aren't you with Hik-I mean- your dad…" She stuttered, biting her lips in embarrassment. _

"_He's talking to some old people about his new twin babies…I can see that you still view him as a prince…" Kenshin snickered. Kaoru shot him a look before she responded to that._

"_Hiko is a prince…" She muttered under her breath, but Kenshin could hear it._

"_He's a __king__, Kaoru. My old man use to be a prince during his young ages, but now he's a king. He's married already, and you can't come and take him!" _

"_I know that!" Kaoru yelled. "I know that! How many times do you got to tell me that? I'm not stupid, you know?" She glowered at him, and Kenshin shot her a glare back._

"_Then stop with your fantasy view of everything! It bothers me a lot! All girls bother me with their stupid dress, face, and personality!" Kenshin started yelling at her._

_The King and Queen of Kamiya looked down, only seeing what was going on. "Prince Kenshin, you should calm down." The Queen said with a soothing voice. Kenshin didn't hear her though. _

"_Tanuki, you are just like them as well!" Kaoru's eyes widen and she bit her lips harshly. _

"_How? How am I'm like the other girls? I barely hang out with the other girls since I'm the weird girl! I'm a girl who is learning kendo! I'm a girl that is learning how to use a freakin' gun! I'm a girl who does their hobby different from other girls!" She yelled at him. Kaoru realized the room was quiet and looked around. Every single eyes in the room were focused on the two little kids. She realized how loud she yelled and blushed furious. She knew that she won't forget this day-ever. _

"_The girls always played with their Barbie dolls! They always carry it around with them as if it were their best friend! The girls act like a snob towards girl that doesn't share their interest! I'm considered the weird girl, okay? You don't know how much I been through! Unlike me, you are liked by everyone! The girls think you are sooo cute. The boys think that you are soooo cool. They think everything you do is heroic and king-like! I'm a princess too, but people always made fun of me because of what I am!" She panted and her sapphire eyes were reflected in Kenshin's eyes._

"_I don't care. Even if you have hobbies that are strange from girls, you are still like them no matter what," Kenshin said coldly. It sent a shiver towards Kaoru's spine. She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach and clenched her fist._

_The next thing Kaoru heard, she heard a wave of fire blasted from someone's hand. One of Kenshin's hand wielded fire and it kept growing and growing as the seconds passed. _

_Kenshin glared at her mother and father and the parents of the Kamiya flinched. "You can't hide the truth, Kamiya! You may have fooled others, but I know what you actually are!" With that, he sent the ball of fire towards them. Kaoru was wondering what was going on! Why was he suddenly talking about her parents? Before Kaoru could respond what to do, she saw the flame engulfed her parents. Her heart stop, her breath was hold, her eyes were trembling, and her body wouldn't move._

"_What are you doing, Kenshin?" Hiko yelled, and the people around them started screaming. They tried to head towards the door all at once. Kenshin just stared at his father, cold-eyes. "Kenshin, your eyes-" He stopped when Kenshin went towards the fire. _

_He eliminated the fire with a swipe and there were only bones remaining on the floor. Kaoru's eyes were stinging so badly and the world became so blur to her. "Mom? Dad?" She went over to the bones and sat on the ashes that once use to be their bones. "Mom? Dad? Mom! Dad!" She screamed with her lungs. Kenshin stared unimpressed until he saw the tiles started picking up. The surrounding area of tiles started picking up, and Kenshin's eyes widen when he saw something unexpected. Her hair started rising up with frizzes and he heard static shocks from the hair. A spark snapped on Kaoru's hair, and she rushed towards Kenshin. With a blast of a lightning, he was sent flying in the room. He crashed into a wall and slowly tried to get up, but Kaoru sent another blast of lightning towards him. His body couldn't take the shock's heat that started traveling up. Kenshin couldn't move a bit and Kaoru was about to give him another strike but Hiko stopped her. _

_His hands were on Kaoru's fist that was filled with lightning. Hiko twitched when the lightning traveled up his body but he didn't show it on his expression. "Kaoru, I'm sorry what my son has done to your parents…" He then shot a glare towards Kenshin, but Kenshin didn't flinched._

"_Forget this!" Kaoru yelled. "You ruined my life, Kenshin! You ruined it!" She started choking on her tears, and she jerked away from Hiko's grasp. "The next time I see you, Kenshin, I will make your life suffered." She sent a cold glare that was different the usual glare that she gave him. Kaoru slowly walked out of the room, feeling the pain started to eat her._

* * *

><p>Battousai just sat there with his eyes widen. "I never remembered that! Kaoru, stop with your lies!" He yelled at her. The raindrop kept hitting the surface still, and Kaoru just sat there with her damp hair that hidden her face.<p>

"I'm not telling lies, Kenshin." She said softly.

"I told you that I would never do that! I don't go killing people with fire without any reasons!"

"Well you did kill them! You killed them right in front of me! You killed them so I can suffer Kenshin! I know that better than anyone else! You would also teases me and make live a life filled with pains. What other reasons would you that for?" She asked with tears taking over her eyes.

Battousai didn't know how to respond to that. He knew he always tease her and made her live a horrible life, but he wouldn't take it this far. He would _never _do that. "I'm sorry what I've d-."

"You think that apologizing is going to make it all up?" She interrupted him. "You can never bring them back to life, AND you can never take back all the things you have done to me!"

Battousai knew it was true and stopped talking. He took shelter from the rain under a large tree that seems to shot up 40 feet in the air. Battousai hid his face and stared at the floor. _I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't know I did that. Wait, I never did anything like that! I was smarter than that. Plus Kaoru just said that I said that the Kamiya couldn't hide the truth from me. What was the truth? _

He glanced over to Kaoru who was sitting on a log. She was shivering and hugged herself. Battousai didn't know what to do without getting yelled out and her starting to cry again. He could smell blood staining the forest and a shock hit him. Battousai turned around, feeling someone's presence was here.

"Kaoru!" Battousai yelled at her. She looked up, and the next thing she knew, Battousai lunged towards her. She was pushed off the log and they were hidden behind it. _BOOM!_ Kaoru tried to get up and see what was going on, but Battousai clutched her tightly against his chest. She looked up to see Battousai and saw his amber eyes were started to glow even fiercer.

"Ken-shin?" She felt throbbing against her chest loudly, and her face was burning. "W-What are you doing?" She hissed but came out more whimpered.

"Sssh! Be quiet!" He whispered and clutched her even more against his chest. Kaoru gulped and stayed silent. Battousai heard some leaves crunched under someone's footstep.

"_Sojiro, didn't you say Battousai was here?" _A female's voice broke out in the rain.

"_I did sense him here, and I-" _The voice stopped. Battousai was about to jump and tell his friends he was here, but Kaoru clutched onto his shirt. She shot him a look that said don't go. He didn't know whether or not he should listen to her, but at the end, he chose to listen.

"Akira!" Sojiro kneeled down towards his body and hold him. His blood got on Sojiro's clothes, and Yumi came up behind him.

"What happened?" She almost screamed, but Sojiro sent her a glare that told her to be quiet. "OMG! Anji is dead too!" She walked over to the fallen monk and gasped.

"I guess they failed their mission." Sojiro said. "Anyway, we need to keep going forward in order to get the Tenshis to collapse." Yumi nodded and stopped for a moment.

"Sojiro, let me see Akira and Anji!" She pushed Sojiro away from the two people and smiled. "I can bring them to life! Akira got stabbed in the shoulder and in the stomach. Akira got stabbed in the stomach. I can bring them to life!" She repeated in glee. Sojiro narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I can only bring back people to life, depending on where they got killed at. If it's the heart or head, I can't do that. Anywhere is else is able to [bring back to life]." Yumi explained.

She put her hands over Akira and started chanting. A heart started forming around them. The spirit of Akira came out of his body, eyes closed, and Yumi shot the heart towards the spirit. It sent a big shockwave towards the spirit that it literally renewed. The spirit went back into the body of Akira's. Yumi did the same exact thing to Anji.

Akira and Anji slowly sat straight up. They both stared at Yumi and Sojiro, who surrounded the two. "Where is Battousai?" Akira yelled and stood up from he was.

"He's not here when I got here," Sojiro answered.

"Anji, what happened here?" Yumi asked and grabbed a bandage from her bag. She started mending Akira's shoulders.

"Akira and I found this girl in the forest. She seems to be a Tenshi and we started messing with her, but Battousai was here. He hit Akira and I don't know what happened next." Anji said and looked around the forest.

"Wait!" Akira looked around the forest. "I still feel their presence around here. They are really close." He gritted his teeth and got up again.

"Wait Akira! I'm not done mending your shoulder!" She grabbed Akira but he jerked away from her.

"Yumi is right, Akira. You need your shoulder to be mended. I will go and search for Battousai." With that, he disappeared in a flash.

Battousai could feel Sojiro's presence roaming around the forest to look for them. He looked down on Kaoru, who was still holding onto his hoodie. The boy's eyes rose when he found some blood stained on the clothes. He tapped on Kaoru's shoulder, and Kaoru looked up at him with her sapphire eyes. Battousai softly pushed Kaoru so he could take a good look at her and frowned.

"You were bleeding this whole time?" He hissed at her, and Kaoru just glared at him.

"Yeah I was bleeding this whole time. What does that have to do with you?" She questioned him, who groaned.

He quickly took his hoodie off and shivered when the cold droplets hit his arm. The hoodie was all wet, but he squeezed the water out and gave it to Kaoru. "Just take this. I know it's not going to um…help, but it's better than um…" Battousai blushed when he saw the cut on her chest. It showed some part of her bare skin, and Battousai gulped.

She took it and flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Kenshin." Kaoru slipped the hoodie on and pushed herself against Battousai even more. "Thank you a lot." She whispered, and Battousai felt his heart running really fast.

His heart froze when he heard the footsteps coming towards their direction. "I found you….BATTOUSAI!" Battousai quickly grabbed onto the girl and unleashed his wings all at once. He flapped his wings, and Kaoru closed her eyes shut.

"You can't hide from me, Kenshin." Sojiro said as he flew right behind them. "Or am I not allowed to call you that now?" He shot a blast of water towards Battousai, but he quickly evaded it.

Kaoru looked behind from Battousai's shoulder and saw that the boy was in her magic class. He had pure darkness of black wings. Kaoru stared in amazement at the boy's wings. It was beautiful but evil at the same time.

"This whole time you were an Akuma?" Battousai yelled at him. Sojiro just kept his smile on, but you could tell that it was tense.

"Now, Battousai, we can always keep secrets from each other. So don't act surprise because I know your secret too." Kaoru felt Battousai tensed a little. She slowly pulled herself away from Battousai and quickly unleashed her wings.

"Kenshin, fight." She said when Battousai looked at in confusion. Battousai just nodded and started wielding fire in his hand. With one charge, he landed a punch on Sojiro's face. Sojiro touched the burnt mark on his face and winced when it sting upon his touch. He glared at Battousai and a whip of water started forming.

"I was going to go easy on you, Battousai, but I guess I can't now. You already unleashed a big ball of fire and you girl-" He pointed towards Kaoru who stared in confusion. "You are thinking that water doesn't have a chance with fire, but water can." Kaoru flinched, not knowing how he read her thoughts. "Ready, Battousai?" He didn't wait for his reply though. He disappeared in a flash, and Battousai frowned. The young Tenshi remembered teaching the boy that move this year.

_Smack! _A swirl of water hit Battousai in the face, and Sojiro came in and gave a big punch in the stomach. Battousai quickly backed away and glared at Sojiro. "Come on, Battousai. You fight better than this! What is holding you bac…?" He stopped when he realized about the girl in the distant. _The obstacle to his fighting is that girl over there. _

Sojiro smirked before the water disappeared. "I got better things to do than mess with you, Battousai or else the missio-." He stopped, but he smiled again. "Cross that out. The mission already failed with you killing Akira. Well, goodbye, Battousai!" He slowly lost his altitude and landed on the floor.

Battousai let out a big sigh before he turned to Kaoru. He noticed a bandage on her cheek and quickly yanked it off. Kaoru yelped and rubbed the area. "Did Akira give you this elimination bandage?" He questioned. Kaoru just shook her head and nodded in thanks. He picked her up again before he started flying again.

"I will let you off this time since I'm already in a bad mood," Kaoru muttered softly against his chest. "I will kill you one day Kenshin, so watch out…" The next thing he knew, he felt his shirt wetter than before. Battousai saw Kaoru shedding tears again and patted her softly in the head.

"Even I say sorry a million times, it will never make you stop shedding tears. I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm really sorry, Kaoru…" She just kept sobbing onto his shirt and clutched onto his shirt tightly.

"Why did you that? Why?" She questioned him, but Battousai didn't answer. Kaoru kept repeating the question many times, but she will always receive the same answer: _I don't know. I never remembered it, but I'm sorry what I've done._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys loved this chapter alot! :D I also hoped you guys shed some tears (don't hate me please! ). So yeah. It's really sad, isn't? And there is a reason why he killed them but you are just going to have to stick and stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!<strong>

**Translation:**

**Tanuki- Raccoon dog**

**Bakadeshi- Idiot student [training]**

**Chibisuke- Dwarf**

**Akuma- Demon**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Kendo- A swordsmanship that uses Kenjutsu (a sword style fighting) that uses brokken (wood swords)**

**Ryuu- Dragon  
><strong>


End file.
